Know What You Want
by BrittzandTana
Summary: Quinntana fanfiction! Quinn has a desperate crush on her best friend since first grade, Santana Lopez. When Quinn and Santana are forced to join the Glee Club for Coach Sylvester, will the blonde be able to muster up the courage to tell her best friend how she really feels? Think Season 2 Quinn and Santana, but story is AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Whoa, I know, another fan fiction! Lol, taking on the challenge of three of them! However, I have all three stories sort of planned out already, so there shouldn't be too much of a delay for any of them. This is a Quinntana fic!**

**Hope you guys like it! You better review! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1-English Class**

Quinn glanced nervously across the room. Why was _she_ here? _She_ had English later in the day, not _third_ period! Normally, Quinn would've been thrilled about her best friend in the world being in her class. However, Quinn had recently accepted something that she had never wanted to admit. There was something about _her_... maybe it was those dark, chocolate colored eyes. Or maybe it was her long, flowing , dark hair. Quinn didn't know for sure. What she _did_ know, however, was that she was crushing on her best friend since first grade, Santana Lopez.

Okay, sure, it was a little weird. Santana was a bitchy badass who would go all Lima Heights Adjacent on someone for just getting in her way, or for no reason at all. Quinn was just as popular, but mostly because everyone adored her. She was beautiful, rich, and captain of the Cheerios. In a way, Santana and Quinn were very, very, very opposite. Yet, they were also fairly simple. They both owned the school, although in different ways, they both loved to sing, they both loved to shop, of course, and they both knew how to get what they wanted.

Except in this case. Quinn wanted Santana. She didn't really know _how much_ she wanted Santana, though. Actually, she was clueless. Maybe she just wanted Santana to know how she felt, but neither to act on it.

You can't get what you want if you don't _know_ what you want.

There was Santana, sitting across the room from Quinn in her new English class. _Why did Santana switch classes?_ Quinn would have to ask later. It's not that she didn't _want_ classes with the gorgeous Latina, but she knew that she'd never be able to―

"Miss Fabray? Are you with us?" the teacher asked impatiently. Everyone looked at Quinn, and the blonde made sure that no one had seen her staring at Santana. A few of the students chuckled until Quinn shot them all glares. If looks could kill, that one definitely could.

―focus. She would never be able to focus.

"Yes, ma'am," she answered the teacher, who continued rambling on about Shakespeare, or something. Quinn looked back at a certain Latina. Unsurprisingly, she was looking at her phone, hidden in her lap. _Who is she texting?_ Quinn wondered. _Probably Brittany. Ugh. She never texts _me_ during class._

Even though Quinn and Santana had known each other for longer than Santana and Brittany, they'd always been so close, and Quinn often got annoyed by it. Quinn tried _not_ to be jealous, not to mind. The truth was that she was _so so_ jealous. Quinn wanted to be Santana's _best_ friend, or even more. She didn't want anyone in the way of that.

_Ugh..._ Quinn constantly asked herself if she should tell Santana her secret. She also, more often, told herself to _stop _crushing on the Latina.

Said Latina smiled at her phone. Quinn frowned and considered taking out her phone and texting Santana to take her attention off Brittany.

Deciding against it, she let he thoughts take her over again. People often rumored that Santana was gay, as in she _liked_ girls, and that she was in a relationship with Brittany, who was bisexual.

Quinn usually dismissed these rumors as untrue. Although she would not mind the former being true, the latter made her stomach twist up in her stomach. Santana had promised Quinn that she was _not_ in a relationship with Brittany, but Quinn had never once heard the girl say that she was not gay. Quinn never had the guts to ask, either. She didn't want to risk hurting her crush.

_She's to amazing to risk anything. But, then, I may never know..._ Quinn sighed, still in her thoughts.

"Miss Lopez," the teacher exclaimed, sounded exasperated. Everyone looked at Santana, who looked up, smirking. "No phone's in class! You do not want to switch classes _again_ do you?"

"No, ma'am," Santana answered, wearing a smirk on her beautiful face. Quinn was watching Santana very seriously. Despite her lack of focus, she id not want Santana to leave the class so soon!

"Then I suggest you put your phone away!"

Santana slipped the device back in her pocket. Quinn forced herself to tear her hazel eyes from the Latina. She tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but then the bel dismissing them lunch rang over the intercom.

Everyone gathered their things and hurried to rush out of the room. Quinn didn't rush, even though she really wanted to be out of there. Finally, she stepped over the threshold on the door.

"Hey, Q!" Santana exclaimed suddenly. Apparently, she'd been waiting for Quinn to leave the room. "Pretty neat I got moved into your class, right?"

She was smiling widely, and Quinn couldn't help but smile as well. Santana's smile was contagious. "Yeah, it's great, S!" she exclaimed. Santana raised an eyebrow as they walked down the hall, stopping at Quinn's locker.

"You don't seem so happy," Santana told her, quieter. "Are you mad at me, Quinn? You've hardly talked to me in the last week? Is it about me being with Puck again? If you want me to dump him, I'd understand."

Quinn knew that Santana meant was Quinn bothered by the fact that Santana was once again going out with the father of Quinn's child, Beth, who she'd given birth to about a year ago. However, she wished that Santana would dump Puck to be with _her_.

For a split second, she wanted to tell Santana to dump him, to dump him hard. But she didn't want to do anything that mess up Santana's rep. "Nah, Santana, it's fine. I don't want you to ruin your rep. And I'm not mad at you... I've just been busy."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, are you seeing someone?" she asked excitedly.

"What? No!" Quinn put her books in her locker and grabbed her lunch.

"Uh huh, sure," Santana joked.

Quinn frowned, closing her locker. The two girls headed towards Santana's locker. "Seriously, Santana, I'm not seeing anyone. I've been busy with homework and stuff."

"Okay, sorry," Santana said. "We should hang out this weekend. What do you think?"

"Sure!" Quinn answered with a wide smile.

"Can Britt hang out too, though? She misses you, too," Santana pointed out.

Quinn hoped that her expression didn't look any less happy as she nodded. "Of course she can come, Santana."

Santana smiled as they reached her locker. She grabbed her own lunch before they headed towards the cafeteria.

Quinn sighed, hoping it wasn't noticeable. What was she going to do?

* * *

**:D :D :D Did you guys like chapter one? I know it was short, but I always make my first chapters short. They set the main idea of the story. :D Please review! Follow me on Twitter BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that you read this, and get a shoutout!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Had to get a good grip on how this story is going to go, and last night I had a total "OMG I KNOW" moment, but then I had to sleep and then I had school so yeah here ya go! Hope you guys like it!**

**Just so you know, I've had reviews on New Things and no doubt eventually on this about sexual things that I write. People are saying that I should make it more detailed and such, but I keep my stories T and I'm probably pushing it a little for that rating, but I refuse to make anything too explicit. Just so you all are aware :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. :(**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The week wasn't so bad. Santana didn't get kicked out of Quinn's english class, Quinn finally managed to focus on Shakespeare in English class, and Brittany and her family had randomly decided to take a vacation in Florida. Quinn was more than a little happy about that, and she didn't care how mean that made her sound. Brittany, Santana and her were supposed to all hang out over the weekend, but if Brittany wasn't there, it would just be one blonde with the Latina.

To say that Quinn was happy would be a major understatement. She had been a little busy sorting out her feelings for the last few weeks, and Santana had been spending an insane amount of time with Brittany and Puck. Finally, though, the two best friends were finally going to hang out again.

At the end of school on Friday, Santana approached the blonde in the hallway. "Q!"

"Yeah?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I can't hang out tomorrow," Santana told her immediately. Quinn's expression fell, and the Latina rushed to finish talking. "Something came up with, um, Puck and well, he and I are hanging out."

_Damn Puck!_

"Oh," muttered the blonde. Santana gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, I―"

"It's fine, S," Quinn lied, forcing a big smile, the one she gave to people when she was attempting to convince them of something. Then, she stepped to the side to make her way around a certain girl.

Santana caught her arm and pulled her to the side of the hallway. "Don't give me that crap, Q. We've known each other since first grade, you don't think I know that fake smile when I see it?"

Quinn didn't say anything.

"So you _are_ mad at me for being with Puck?" Santana asked in a hushed voice.

"No, I'm mad that you and I haven't hung out in like weeks, because it's always 'Puck this' or 'Brittany that'!" Quinn snapped. She didn't want to sound jealous, but it was hard to _not_ act jealous when she was _so _jealous.

"You haven't really seemed to be all over the idea of hanging out with me, either," Santana retaliated.

"I've been dealing with... stuff," Quinn admitted, her voice quieter. Santana didn't say anything for a moment, but the look she was giving Quinn said "more information, please". The blonde sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Quinn, we're best friends. You can tell me anything," Santana told her, her usually harsh voice now soft and kind.

"Seriously, I don't want to talk about it, Santana."

Santana gave her a very serious look, staring at her hazel eyes, before sighing and nodding. "Okay. Do you want me to cancel with Puck tomorrow?" Santana asked. "Because I really do miss hanging out with you."

"Well, I mean I was kind of looking forward to it..." Quinn bit her lip.

Santana gave her a small smile. "Okay, I'll tell Puck I have other plans." Quinn smiled at her.

"This is why you're my best friend," Quinn told her, bumping her elbow against the other girl's arm.

"Why? Because I am sometimes not a horrible friend?" Santana asked with a weak laugh.

"You're not a horrible friend, S," Quinn insisted. Santana shrugged, and her eye caught on Puck, who was walking towards them.

"Gotta go talk to Puck now. I'll see you tomorrow, Q."

Quinn watched the Latina walk off towards the mohawked boy. Sighing, Quinn walked out of the school, eager to be away from it's halls and the people who were still crowding them.

The rest of Friday went by quickly, and before Quinn knew it, she was waking up late on Saturday morning. She looked at her phone and saw that she had just received a text from Santana.

**From Santana-See you at 12, girlie!**

Quinn smiled. Santana had actually canceled with Puck. The blonde had half expected her to "forget to tell Puck", but she really had pulled through. Good.

**To Santana-What do u wanna do today?**

**From Santana-Idk, can we do something like, lazy?**

Quinn chuckled.

**To Santana-Sure. Wanna just stay in?**

**From Santana-Sounds good. I'll be over there soon! (:**

**To Santana-See you soon(;**

Smiling to herself, the blonde scurried out of bed to get ready. She dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, normal attire, and then went into the bathroom to flat iron her hair and apply a light amount of makeup.

Then her phone buzzed. Walking back into her bedroom and sitting down on her bed, she grabbed the device. It was a text from Brittany.

**From Brittany-You still hanging with S today?**

**To Brittany-Yep, why?**

**From Brittany-No reason. Text me later.**

Quinn, a bit confused, set down her phone and made up her bed and picked up around her room. Of course, Santana had seen her messy bedroom many times before, but it felt different this time. This time, she had finally embraced that she had feelings for this girl, and she wanted to make a good impression, even if Santana had no idea.

There was a light knock on the door from downstairs. Quinn, a little too excited, skipped downstairs and opened the door, beaming at her best friend. Her parents weren't home, they hardly were, so she and Santana were the only ones in.

Santana smiled at her, but something in her eyes didn't look right. Quinn smiled back, ignoring the dark, brown eyes, and let the girl inside. "Hey, S!"

"Hey, Q," Santana returned, half-heartedly. Immediately, Quinn frowned.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Quinn," Santana mumbled, slipping past the blonde and heading upstairs. Quinn sighed and followed the Latina upstairs. She really wanted a drama free day, but seeing as that wouldn't happen, she need to figure out what was up with Santana.

"Seriously?" Quinn asked, following the girl into her bedroom. "What's up?"

Santana's eyes steeled themselves, refusing to show any hint of feelings. It was something Santana did a lot, something she had learned to do as she built her badass reputation. However, now, the shield fell again almost instantly, and tears poured from beautiful, brown eyes.

The brunette fell onto the bed, and Quinn immediately sat down next to her, wrapping her arms around the crying girl. _What the hell?!_

She didn't ask. "Shh, it's okay," she repeated soothingly until the girl stopped crying and wiped her eyes, gently pulling away from the blonde. Quinn missed her touch as soon as it left.

"Puck dumped me," Santana grumbled.

"Oh..."

Santana raised her eyes to meet Quinn's. "Oh?"

"I'm sorry, Santana," Quinn whispered softly. "He's an ass."

"I know, but I mean... just like no one has ever wanted to be with me as long as he has," Santana muttered, wiping at her cheeks even though no tears had fallen again.

"He only wanted to be with you for one thing, S," Quinn reminded her. Santana narrowed her eyes.

"Still."

_I want you! I want you forever!_ "I'm so sorry, S. Guys are asses, especially Puck. There's only one way to get over them."

Santana raised any eyebrow.

"Ice cream and movies," Quinn told her seriously, before smiling slightly.

The brunette sitting next to her smiled as well. "That sounds like a good idea." Quinn beamed.

"I'll go get the ice cream," Quinn piped up. "Pick some movies!"

Quinn was lucky enough to have rich parents, although they sucked and were never home, and had a nice flat screen TV in her room. Santana nodded in agreement and Quinn skipped downstairs to the freezer.

She selected a large tub of cookie-dough ice cream, grabbed two spoons and then headed back upstairs, where Santana was waiting with plenty of movies picked out.

They set the first one up on the TV and then crawled under the covers of Quinn's bed, opening the tub of ice cream and spooning out the icy dessert. It occurred to Quinn that she hadn't eaten breakfast, and she wasn't likely to get up to have dinner either, but she pushed that thought away.

They lost track of the movies they watched that day. All Quinn knew was that in the middle of watching Pitch Perfect, much later that night, she looked over and saw Santana sound asleep next to her. The blonde chuckled and closed the nearly empty tub of ice cream, carelessly tossing it off her bed and getting up to turn off her TV.

Not too long later, she was laying back in the bed, her body pressed next to Santana's warm, sleeping figure. Sighing, she felt herself falling asleep...

_Quinn moaned. "Santana..."_

_Tan hands ran up her sides, under her shirt and pulled, needy. Quinn obliged and yanked off the shirt, giving Santana access to her soft breasts. As Santana squeezed, Quinn moaned again. "Santana!"_

_Santana's lips pressed in between Quinn's breasts, sucking lightly and eliciting a third moan from the blonde. She then sucked harder, making a prominent mark on otherwise perfect skin._

_Santana moved lower, and Quinn squirmed under her. "Please, Santana! I need you!"_

_"Mm," Santana agreed, sucking her way down lower, lower... as she grabbed the edge of Quinn's lacy panties, she suddenly looked up at Quinn. "Quinn! Quinn! Q!"_

"Quinn!" Santana exclaimed. Quinn sat up instantly, breathing heavily.

"What? Huh?" she looked around. She'd been dreaming. Groaning, she wiped her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Dunno, what I want to know is who it was," Santana told her, a sly sparkle in her eye.

"Huh?" Quinn asked, confused.

"You were moaning in your sleep, Quinn. That means you were having a very _dirty_ dream. Who was it with?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow. _That eyebrow is so damn sexy!_

"No one," Quinn muttered.

"Who?" Santana pushed, knowing that Quinn was lying. "It wasn't Sam was it? Or dough boy?"

"No, and _no_," Quinn told her, shaking at the thought of having sex with Sam or Finn. She hadn't told anyone, but she hadn't had sex with anyone since Puck, and she had no intention to do so anytime soon.

"So then who?" the Latina asked excitedly. Quinn just shook her head, and then Santana's jaw dropped. "Was it _Puck_? Quinn, you can't be having sex dreams about Puck! He totally seduced you, got you drunk and knocked you up before ditching you to have to deal with Beth alone. You can't still have any feelings for him!"

"Santana!" Quinn exclaimed. "I didn't have a sex dream about Puck!"

Santana looked a little more relaxed.

"It was just one of those dreams where things happen, but you can't really recognize anyone in it, you know?" Quinn choked out her lie. Santana quirked up another sexy eyebrow before finally giving it.

"Alright," she agreed.

_Damn it. This is more than just some innocent crush._

* * *

**Like it? Did it suck because when I think it's good I always go to upload it and i'm just like "Crap it sucked." So yeah feedback please! :D Sorry for the wait, btw, I'll try to update this and New Things much sooner next time around!**

**Follow me on Twitter :) BrittzandTana and also QuinnandTana ... I haven't really done much on QuinnandTana yet so you should follow BrittzandTana first ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. As I said in my New Things update, I'm really busy and trying to squeeze in some sort of updates... hope it's not too horrible. I wrote this hastily in my class the other day, and pretty much just copied it onto the computer, so it's not the best chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee...**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Santana left not long after the girls woke up, leaving Quinn to her thoughts. Thoughts that left Quinn confused and scared. At some point, she knew that she was going to cry soon. However, before the first tear could drop from her hazel eyes, her phone buzzed loudly. Curious, she wiped at tears that weren't there and grabbed the phone.

**From Brittany- How was hanging with San?**

**To Brittany- Fine... why do you ask?**

**From Brittany- Quinn, I'm one of your best friends... you know you can tell me anything? ... :)**

Quinn took a shaky breath. Did Brittany know something was up? She couldn't... _know_, could she?

**To Brittany- Do you already know..?**

**From Brittany- I think so...**

**To Brittany- What do you think?**

Quinn felt like she might cry again, so she sniffed and wiped again at her cheeks, feeling nothing but her skin there. Sighing, she waited for Brittany's response.

**From Brittany- You're got it bad for a certain sexy Latina (;**

Quinn's breath hitched in her throat, thinking about that certain sexy Latina. She was _so _sexy... _Oh my god..._

**To Brittany- OMG Britt idk what to do! :(**

**From Brittany- It's okay, Quinnie. I'll help you out asap! For now, you need to focus on rebuilding a friendship base with San.**

**To Brittany- Thanks, B 3 Sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner, I'm so scared...**

**From Brittany- It's fine, Q. See you tomorrow (:**

Quinn fell back against her pillow. Did Britt think she had a chance with Santana? Did Brittany know if Santana really was gay? Quinn sighed. She still didn't even know what she wanted.

Well, that was only half true. As had become clear after her latests dream, Quinn was definitely interested in getting in bed with Santana. Also, she'd been crushing on her for a while... did she only want to get into Santana's pants, or did she genuinely like the girl?

That's a stupid question. Quinn was not one of those girls who just wanted sex. That wasn't different now.

The blonde pushed her thoughts away, avoiding the chance of tears, and went downstairs to grab some food. After a whole day of eating only ice cream, she was definitely ready for some real food... maybe some bacon.

The day went by slowly as Quinn tried to find ways to entertain herself. However, she could not get the image of a certain girl out of her head.

_Santana would never want to be with me. She's most likely straight anyway..._

A little after noon, her phone began to ring. Quinn glanced at the caller ID. _Santana..._

"Hey, Lopez," she greeted, trying not to sound too creepily excited about talking to the Latina again.

"Hey blondie. What're you up to?" Santana asked simply.

"Nothing really. Why?" the blonde asked hopefully, finding that she was now pacing through her living room.

"Do I have to have a reason to call my best friend?" Santana snapped. Quinn flinched at the harsh tone, but she didn't take offense. She could tell that something was up with the girl.

"Of course not," Quinn answered softly, sweetly. "What's up, S? Are you okay?"

The other girl took a deep breath before spilling all her latest drama to Quinn. "Puck called me and he wants me back and I got scared so I hung up and B won't text me back and I'm scared! I don't know what to do, Q!"

"Don't take him back," Quinn advised instantly. "You can do so much better than him, S."

A sob came from the other end of the phone, breaking Quinn's heart into little pieces. "No, I don't think I can, Quinn."

Quinn felt as though she was being torn up, but Santana sounded more torn up than her. Since when was Santana so broken?

"Everyone hates me. I'm a bitch, but I'm hot and people want me for my body. At least Puck cares a little bit, but-"

"Santana. Puck doesn't care. Going back to him is like getting addicted to a drug. He uses you and hurts you and messes you up... you can't keep going back," Quinn interrupted.

Silence.

"You see what I mean?" she asked sweetly, softly.

"I guess," the girl said in a small voice, sounding weak and doubtful, "it's just..."

"Just what, S?" she pushed.

"Never mind. I don't think you'd understand. See you tomorrow, girlie," she said weakly.

Quinn genuinely frowned, but she answered with, "Okay, S. I'll see you tomorrow. You can do better than that ass, though, remember that."

The line ended and Quinn sighed. What was Santana hiding? Groaning, she collapsed onto her living room couch. She needed to take a nap, there was too many things flying through her mind, and it could only take so much.

* * *

**Britt knows... wonder what she'll be doing to help Quinn? ;) Lol. Yeah. Please review. Sorry if it sucked.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heya guys! Sorry, this story has been on hold for a while so that I could find my bearings with it. I've finally steered it in the right direction, as in not plummeting towards the depths of being deleted, and so here is the next update! I'm sorry if that made no sense it's 2AM and I've been told not to stay up to late so um let's just keep this on the low down? Lol.**

**Dislcaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Quinn woke up early the next morning to Brittany jumping up and down on her bed. Completely startled, Quinn jumped out of the blankets and yelped. "What the hell, B?" she shouted, her heart racing.

Brittany let herself land in a sitting position on the bed, grinning at the other blonde. "You should probably check that your front door is locked when you're the only one home, Quinnie."

Quinn groaned. "Okay, well what do you want?"

Brittany got a serious look on her face, and Quinn remembered that the girl knew her biggest secret ever. She suddenly felt very nervous. "You have some serious explaining to do, missy."

Quinn could tell that Brittany was only half joking. "Britt... I honestly have no idea what the hell happened. One day we were perfectly normal and the next... I just looked at her totally differently."

"You think it changed over night?" Brittany asked her, as if she didn't think she was serious. Quinn raised an eyebrow. "When I met you guys, at cheer camp before ninth grade, you were definitely head over heels for that girl."

"N-no, it hasn't been that long." Quinn shook her head furiously.

"Trust me, Quinnie. You probably just didn't know it. San has been your best friend since you were really little, you probably didn't know that you felt differently towards her than other girls feel towards their best friend," Brittany told her. Quinn nodded slowly, understanding what Brittany meant. Why did people call this girl dumb...? She made hella sense.

The shorter blonde sighed and sat back down on her bed. "Maybe."

It was silent for a moment, but then Brittany whispered, "It's okay, you know?" Quinn looked up at her, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Brittany gave her a pointed look. "That you like girls."

Quinn, feeling nervous again, bit down hard on her lip. She didn't like girls. She _wasn't_ a lesbian. She just... she couldn't be. But... well she liked Santana, and Santana was a girl. She hadn't had a relationship since Puck, and everyone knew how horribly that happened. Quinn realized suddenly that her lip was now bleeding, and she sighed once again. "I... I don't know... I can't... um..."

Brittany gave her a small smile. "It's okay, Quinnie. I'm here if you need to talk ever. I should probably go get ready for school now."

"W-wait," Quinn stammered as the taller blonde stood up. "Uh, you said you'd help me... um..."

"You don't know it yet," Brittany told her softly, "but this conversation has helped you a lot."

Then she left.

Quinn sat there on her bed, feeling confused and exhausted, even though she'd only just woken up. _Ugh, Cheerio's practice._ She dragged herself up out of bed and towards her closet to get her uniform. No use in letting her screwed up life pull her behind in the one thing keeping her popular.

"B!" Quinn heard Santana call to Brittany. "How was Florida?"

Quinn sighed, knowing that Santana and Britt were off in their own little world by now, so she went over to some of the other cheerleaders as they all stretched for practice. Normally, she would've gone over to the two girls anyway, but she wasn't in the mood. Sure, Brittany had been trying to help her, but it didn't mean that her amazing connection with the Latina had changed at all.

"A'right, sloppy ladies! Let's get this show on the road!" Coach Sue yelled through her bullhorn, causing all the teenage girls to jump and scurry into their positions for the cheer they'd been working on. "Five, six, seven, eight!"

The girls did their cartwheels and cheering and so many more extravagant moves that were necessary in a normal cheer, ending up in a huge pyramid. Santana and Quinn were the two tops, standing perfectly straight with their perfect smiles.

"That was sloppy! Sloppier than yesterday, even, and I didn't think that was possible! You there, have you gained weight?" Coach Sue questioned, pointing to one of the girls in the middle of the pyramid under Quinn.

"I-I, uh," the girl stammered.

"Bottom of the pyramid!" Coach shouted, causing the girl to start to cry. _Oh geez._ The whole half of the pyramid toppled to the ground. Luckily, Quinn landed softly on a bunch of other girls, so she was hardly affected.

As Quinn was walking back to the school from the field, she heard Coach call, "Sanbags, Preggers, get over here!" Sighing, the blonde spun back around and headed towards the coach, feeling suddenly nervous as she realized that Santana had also been called.

"Yes, Coach?" Quinn asked in the voice that she had used so many times to suck up to Sue.

"Ladies, I need you to join Glee Club."

"Excuse me?" Santana snapped. "Hell no! That's where are the losers are!"

"I need you to go in and take it down from the inside. For the last year of it's existence, I have tried time and time again to get Will Shuester to abandon his quest to create some inspiring, gay singing group, since we all know they'll just grow up as teachers who always lose and end up with weird greasy hair. Shuester 2.0's if you will," Sue insisted. Quinn flinched slightly when Sue said 'gay', since she was still so confused about herself and everything going on.

Glee Club honestly didn't sound too bad at the moment.

"Okay," Quinn agreed. Santana gaped at her.

"Okay? Hell no! I'm not going to risk my reputation just because you have a teacher feud going on!" Santana exclaimed, looking back at Sue.

"Join Glee Club, or you're off the Cheerios. Obviously, if that happens, you will slowly die down and become a loser, and you will end up stuck in Glee Club anyway," Sue pointed out, nodding to herself as though she had just come up with some amazing logic. Santana looked in between Sue's glare and Quinn's pointed look.

"Ugh, fine. Can Britt join, too, at least?" the Latina asked, crossing her arms. Quinn felt her heart clench painfully and she frowned. Santana and her had known each other since the first grade, how could Brittany be better than her.

"No!" Sue snapped. "I can't risk all of my Cheerios! I have already forbidden Brittany from joining."

"What?" Santana exclaimed. "That's so not fair, I'm gonna be stuck around a bunch of losers without Brittany?"

Quinn spun around and stormed down the field. Brittany had definitely replaced her, and yes she had already come to terms with it nearly a year ago. But with this realization of her feelings, she had become more and more aggravated with the idea that she was becoming less and less to the person who meant most to her.

A few moments later, Santana was running up behind her. "Q!"

Quinn walked faster.

"Quinn!"

"I need to go to first period," the blonde snapped without looking over her shoulder.

First and second period passed without Quinn really noticing. She'd accidently doodled Santana's name all over a piece of notebook paper in both classes, having to tear up the paper and throw it away afterwards. She couldn't risk someone seeing it.

Third period came, and Quinn seated herself in the very back of the classroom, so that she could stay away from the teacher's attention. Santana was usually one of the last people to class, so she would probably end up sitting away from the blonde.

Somehow, though, the Latina walked into the classroom only right after Quinn. The blonde groaned inwardly and stared down at her hands that were resting on her desk. Santana's books dropped down on the desk next to Quinn's. "Hey," came Santana's soft voice. _She has such a soothing, sweet voice sometimes..._

Quinn said nothing, and she managed to not burst into tears. She stared at her hands.

"I um, agreed to the Glee Club thing. Don't want to get kicked off the Cheerios," Santana told her lamely, sitting down in the seat. "You were quick to agree."

Quinn looked up at Santana with a hard, guarded look on her face. "It doesn't sound so bad. I mean, at least those losers are a little nicer than some of the Cheerios." She words came out sharp and venomous, and Santana flinched. Quinn immediately felt bad, but she forced herself to stay strong.

"I'm sorry, Q," Santana mumbled. "For what I said on the field. I didn't mean that you were a loser or anything, I just-"

"Would rather be stuck with the losers with Brittany instead of me. Yeah, I know what you meant," Quinn finished for her, a very bitter edge to her voice.

"You can't get mad at me for that, Quinn!" Santana exclaimed. Quinn saw a few other students coming into class, so she didn't say anything. She looked back at her hands, and Santana huffed and faced the front of class. As people began to fill up the classroom, it was too late for her to switch seats.

Quinn's phone buzzed. Who would be texting her during school?

**From Santana- Be mad if you want, but at least tell me ****_why_**** you're mad.**

Wow, _now_ Santana texted her during school.

**To Santana- Why am I mad? C'mon, S, don't play dumb.**

**From Santana- I'm not playing dumb, Q! :/ I'm sorry I wanted Brittany to join Glee Club with us?**

Quinn closed her phone and put it away before looking Santana right in the eye. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just being a bitch, and I'm sorry." Then she faced forward in her seat, relaxing a little bit.

"Obviously I did something to make you mad, no one just gets mad at someone for no reason," Santana snapped back at her. Quinn gave her a sideways glance and sighed.

"Go to the Choir Room during lunch so we can audition for the club. We can talk then," Quinn told her plainly.

Lunch came all too quickly. As the girls walked to the Choir Room together, they managed to throw together a little performance of Say A Little Prayer. They performed it in front of Mr. Shuester and a very critical, short diva wearing a red reindeer sweater, a blue plaid skirt and blue tights, and a polka dotted headband. Quinn thought she looked ridiculous.

"Congratulations, ladies, you guys are definitely in the club," Mr. Shue told them with a pleased smile.

"Mr. Shue! May I just say something?"

Mr. Shue sighed. "Sure, Rachel."

"I think you may be letting Santana and Quinn into the club without enough hesitation and care. These are the exactly the type of people that everyone in Glee Club wants to _avoid_!" Rachel exclaimed, gesturing to the two cheerleaders.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "See you after school, Mr. Shue!" She turned and left, and felt Santana right behind her.

The minute they left the room, Santana pulled Quinn to the side of the hall next to the lockers. The hallway was pretty much empty. "Okay, Quinn, tell me what's going on."

Quinn sighed dramatically. What should she say to Santana? She really didn't want to make anything up, that would only make things worse.

"I know you're mad that we haven't hung out, but you said you've been busy with stuff, so you shouldn't be _this_ mad!" Santana told her in a hushed but firm voice.

Quinn took a deep breath before letting out a bunch of words. "You're my best friend Santana, I've never met anyone that I've trusted with my secrets and that has been there for me more often than you have. However, you seemed to have found someone."

Santana's forehead creased in a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

Quinn let out a soft sigh. "You're my best friend, Santana," she repeated softly, "but Brittany is your best friend."

Santana's confused expression melted away into a somber once. "Quinn..."

"No, it's okay," Quinn insisted, smiling softly. "People change a lot between first grade and eleventh grade. And I've been replaced for a while now, I know that too, I just haven't really accepted that fact until now. But it's okay."

Santana looked right at Quinn with a look. It looked a little like exasperation, so she just gave Santana another small smile and turned, walking down the hallway. Santana didn't stop her, so Quinn let her emotions take over. As soon as she had turned a corner, she let out a soft sob and rushed into the nearest girl's bathroom.

Quinn leaned her head against one of the bathroom walls and let her tears flow. Once her sobs had gotten quieter, and tears weren't coming as fast, she went to look in the mirror to make sure she didn't look horrible.

She finally noticed that Rachel was standing at the sinks, staring at her oddly. "A-are you okay?"

Quinn's expression hardened. "Fine."

"It's... it's not about what I said in the Choir Room, right?" Rachel stammered. Quinn smirked and shook her head. "Okay, well you know if you're going to be in Glee Club now, you can trust us enough to tell us what's wrong."

"I'm just being over emotional, that's all. Trust me, after a lot of bad things happen to you, sometimes you just need to cry," Quinn said. She wasn't lying, but she obviously had more of a reason to be crying right at the moment.

"You're Glee audition was really good by the way," Rachel piped up. "You'll sound great in the backup vocals." Quinn raised an eyebrow at the shorter girl, who shrugged. "There's some pretty stiff competition with lead."

The blonde, deciding that she had spoken to this girl too much, just shrugged and left the bathroom. She walked back down the hallway and saw Santana where she'd been before, a dazed look on her face. They suddenly locked eyes, and Quinn flushed a billion shades of red. She knew that her eyes showed that she'd been crying.

She spun around quickly and ran off to her class.

* * *

**A few things I would like to say... Faberry will only be a friendship in this story, so don't worry about it. I just really like they're friendship, so I have to include it :P Um also, sorry if this chapter got a little confusing. I'll just clear something up real fast: **

**Quinn and Santana haven't been talking for the last few weeks, because Quinn needed time to herself to organize her feelings. Now that she knows sorta where she's at a little better, she's realizing how distant she and her crush are and it's hurting her a lot.**

**Sorry, I just felt as if that was unclear, especially since I haven't updated since like May...**

**Okay, sorry to make you read extra boring stuff :P :) Please review and also please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :) Tell me you read this update for a Shoutout :)**

**PS... If you haven't read my story New Things, go read it! It's got 2 more chapters left :P :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Another update :) Getting into this story again, yay :D A quick thank you to those who reviewed :) I'm glad that you're glad that the story is back :) Also thank you to all of the new followers and favoriters (?) lol :)**

**I hope this chapter is okay, I sorta didn't have control. Chapter 4 kinda totally changed my entire idea of the story, and right now these words are pretty much writing themselves, me being just the transcriber :P Anyway, I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee :(**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Quinn stayed very quiet for the rest of the day. She had Glee Club later, with that girl Rachel and a bunch of other kids defined as "losers". And Santana. _Oh god, Santana..._ What was Quinn going to do? She'd probably ruined all chances of even being friends with Santana again. There was no way they'd be able to get over this with some ice cream and movies.

_You need to move on, Fabray. Santana's not into girls, and _neither_ are _you_._

Right?

Quinn kept asking herself that one question all the way up until the final bell rung and she found herself heading to the Choir Room. She was the first one in the room, so she found a seat in the back, hoping that Santana would come in last and sit further away from her.

No such luck, once again, and Santana walked in only a minute after her. Her eyes lit up slightly seeing the blonde, Quinn could tell that from across the room, but then her expression returned to normal. The Latina stood there, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Quinn sighed. She knew this would happen. She knew that she had caused this. She just couldn't deal with being second best, especially when it came to Santana.

When Mr. Shue walked in, he smiled at the cheerleaders, and Santana quickly sat down in the other end of the back row. "Hello, ladies," Mr. Shue greeted them. "If I'm being honest, I didn't expect you to actually show."

"I'm actually genuinely interested in Glee Club, Mr. Shue," Quinn admitted. It was actually the truth. With everything going on lately, the idea of acceptance sounded pretty damn nice. Mr. Shue smiled encouragingly at her.

Then a group of people Quinn had never seen walked into the room, talking and chatting happily. Then they all froze. A heavier, dark skinned girl gaped at the two cheerleaders sitting in the room. "Oh, _hell_ to the _no_, Mr. Shue!"

"Nice to meet you, too," Santana snapped at her. Quinn rolled her eyes at both of them.

"What are they doing here?" a boy in a wheelchair asked as he rolled around the group of frozen teenagers.

"Quinn and Santana auditioned for the club during lunch, Artie," Mr. Shue piped up. "And Mercedes, we can't keep them out just because you don't like them. Frankly, we need new members anyway."

Three football players walked in through the other door. Finally, people Quinn knew. Puck, Mike and Finn. "'Sup MILF?" Puck asked, smirking at the blonde.

"Shut the hell up, Puck," Quinn snapped, glaring at him.

Then Rachel stormed into the Choir Room. "Mr. Shue! I know that you think we all need to sing old songs to win Sectionals this year, but last year we did old songs for Regionals, and we _lost_! I say that we should all get a vote to what kind of music we should sing!"

"Exactly, Mr. Shue, no one really likes old music anymore," a gay looking boy piped up pointedly.

"I like old music," Finn said dumbly.

"Guys!" Mr. Shue exclaimed. "Please, can you all have a seat?"

Quinn met Santana's eyes, and despite they're problems, they both rolled their eyes at all these "losers".

"Firstly," the teacher continued, "Let's welcome our two new members, Quinn and Santana!"

There were annoyed grumbles around the room.

"I _know_ that you guys don't like that they've joined, but anyone who wants to join, can. Plus, they have great voices," Mr. Shue finalized it.

"I hate to admit it, but Mr. Shue is right. Santana and Quinn sounded amazing at their audition," Rachel piped up. Quinn smirked.

"What?" the gay guy exclaimed. "Rachel you _knew_ that they were joining and you didn't sabotage it or _anything_?"

"Oh come on," Santana growled, clearly fed up with the fact that all these people were talking about them in front of them.

"Why don't we start by introducing ourselves to our two new members. I don't think they really know any of you," Mr. Shue insisted.

Rachel cleared her throat. "I'm Rachel Berry, but I'm sure you already knew that," she said arrogantly.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt called out lamely.

"Mercedes Jones," Mercedes snapped.

"Artie Abrams," the boy in the wheelchair said.

"Err, Finn, but you already know me..."

"You know me too," Mike agreed.

"Puckasauros!" Puck exclaimed, grinning. Santana and Quinn rolled their eyes.

"Tina Cohen-Chang," a quiet Asian girl said.

"Okay, great," Mr. Shue said. "Okay, now about Sectionals."

A bunch of voices rose up, crazed about the idea of doing old music or something. Quinn finally tuned out the entire club and sort of disappeared into her own thoughts.

She didn't want to stop talking to Santana, but it seemed that that was exactly what was going to happen. She'd put too much distance between them, and Quinn had called out the thing that she'd been avoiding so as to stay friends with her crush. And now the two girls seemed to be too far apart to ever get close again.

Quinn ran her fingers through her short blonde hair. She'd just have to avoid Santana for a little while, she supposed.

Later that night, Quinn was eating some macaroni and cheese alone in her empty house. Despite Coach Sylvester's strict eating rules, Quinn found herself eating unhealthy foods quite often. Bacon was the main one, obviously. Sue would never kick her off the Cheerios anyway.

She felt so alone. And not just physically, emotionally. Her parents were never around, and she wasn't close with them at all, so it wasn't like she could talk to them. Not to mention that they were _completely_ Christian. As in "Gay is so wrong" and "Gay people are going to hell" sort of Christian.

Brittany said she was there for her, but Quinn knew that if she talked to Brittany about Santana, she would end up getting bitter and mad at the other blonde. Brittany was the cause of many of Quinn's problems, even if she'd tried to help her.

Santana used to be the one Quinn went to talk to about stuff. And now, she couldn't. So what the hell was she going to do?

She remembered Rachel's words suddenly. _If you're going to be in Glee Club now, you can trust us enough to tell us what's wrong._ Quinn never really liked Rachel, she found her quite annoying most of the time, but the girl could probably be really nice if she wanted.

Quinn was out of options. She pulled out her cell phone and found Rachel's number. The diva had insisted that she give it to her in case of a "Gleemergency". Feeling nervous all of the sudden, she clicked the contact and held the phone up to her ear.

"Q-Quinn?" came Rachel's shocked voice.

'Hi, Rachel," Quinn returned, only half heartedly.

"Um..."

"Remember earlier in the bathroom?" Quinn asked lightly.

"Err, yeah, I do."

"You said I can trust you."

Rachel didn't answer for a second. "You can, Quinn. Even though most of us in Glee club still don't really like you, you're one of us now, whether you like it or not. You can trust me."

Quinn felt a little more relaxed hearing that. "I really need someone to talk to, but I need this person to stay open minded and be able to keep secrets. Like _real,_ important secrets."

"Sure, Quinn."

"You know Santana?" Quinn asked, mainly just to get her bearings. Obviously, Rachel knew Santana.

"Yes."

"Well, I've been her best friend since first grade," Quinn started, wondering how exactly she was going to say this. "But, about a year ago, I was completely replaced by Brittany, you know her right?"

"Sure."

"Okay well I was replaced by her. And slowly for the last year, Santana and I have grown further and further apart. But then just a few weeks ago... I... I um..." Quinn felt her stomach twist up inside her. How could she say this to a girl she'd met less than twelve hours ago?

Rachel spoke before Quinn could say anything else. "Quinn, my best friend is gay."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Um, err, um, what?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to assume," Rachel told her, rushed. "It's just heard you and Santana talking in the hallway after your Glee audition. And I saw you crying in the bathroom. And, I don't think you knew this, but I have English with you two. I've seen how you stare at her."

Quinn bit her lip hard to keep from crying. "O-oh."

"But I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume anything," Rachel told her softly.

"It's o-okay. I just um. I still don't know you very well. Do you think you could just... not tell anyone... and we can work on me being able to talk to you, okay?" Quinn asked, her voice shaky.

"Sure, Quinn."

"Thanks," Quinn forced out. "I just, I want to have someone to talk to about everything, but I'm still trying to um, figure things o-out."

"Okay, Quinn. You're in our Glee family now, you can talk to me whenever you need to. I'll see you tomorrow in Glee Club, okay?" Rachel said kindly.

"Yeah. Bye." Quinn hung up the phone.

_What the hell just happened?_

Quinn just trusted her most important secret to a girl she barely knew. What if Rachel told everyone? What if she told Santana? What if—

_Stop it, Q. You can trust her, just stop worrying. You need to get this all off your chest by telling someone, and right now, Rachel is all you have. Deal with it._

Quinn took a deep breath, which surprisingly wasn't shaky. She looked down at her phone in her hands and saw Santana's contact just a little below Rachel's. She sighed, wondering if she should call her crush and apologize for messing their friendship up.

But she couldn't. Santana had let her walk away, she hadn't done anything to stop her. What would it look like if Quinn just ran back? _Like a lovesick teenager, that's what._ And that's exactly what Quinn was, unfortunately. And she couldn't let Santana know that. That would separate them for sure.

Unless... unless the rumors about Santana were _true_. What if Santana was _actually_ gay like some people said she was? Quinn didn't think so; Santana had dated so many guys, and slept with a lot for that matter. That meant she was straight, right?

_She's straight. Those people who make up rumors about her are just trying to ruin her rep. Clearly, Santana liked guys._

Quinn sighed. She wished that she could stop this inner war she had going on. She wished that she could have an easier crush, Finn or something. But just the thought of dating Finn made her shudder.

Quinn finished her mac and cheese, which had gone cold by now, and went up to her room, quickly crawling into her cozy bed and setting her phone on the table next to it. She desperately needed sleep. It had been much too long of a day for her liking.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was boring. It mostly just Quinn thinking, but I think that it's really important that we see into her thoughts a lot, because she's still working through everything. I included the Glee Club after school cuz duhh Glee is awesome :)**

**Once again, Faberry is just a friendship, so please do not be concerned! I think with Quinn's problem with Britt, and her obvious problems with Santana, she really needs someone to talk to, and who better than Rachel?**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. It's almost 1AM and I needz ta sleep. Please review your thoughts. Constructive criticism, although something I am horrible at accepting, is appreciated lol. I need to work on taking it better. But reviews are actually very very helpful so please review:)**

**Also please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :)**

**(I am SERIOUSLY craving Macaroni and Cheese right now, so that's why I randomly included it, jsyk) ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ooh look another update :) It's easiest for me to write this at night, and idk why. It's 1:30AM lol. Oook. Uhm erm. Where was I? Sorry seriously liked yawned and totally spaced. Chapter 6(: Yay! I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Dislcaimer: I do NOT own Glee. And yes I realize that I misspelled Disclaimer but not gonna fix it cuz ain't no body got time for that.**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Quinn woke up in the same mood that she'd gone to sleep in. Well, she didn't know exactly what her mood was. She was confused, scared, sad and exhausted, even though, just like the day before, she had only just woken up. As Quinn sat up in her bed, she thought about her conversation with Rachel on the phone the day before and shuddered. She still wasn't sure that it was such a great idea, but she couldn't go back and change it, so it didn't really matter now.

She dragged herself up and went into her bathroom, where she quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. As she let the water rush over her, she tried to wash off everything that was making her feel so off. But despite how badly she wished water could do that, it couldn't, and she eventually just stepped out of the shower feeling the same as she had stepping in.

She glanced at herself in the mirror and suddenly wondered what Santana would look like in the shower naked. _Oh god, what are you doing to yourself?_ Quinn squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip, before sighing in defeat and stepping back in the shower. She needed a colder one now.

Quinn was almost late to Cheerios practice due to this setback, but she managed to make it just seconds before Sue stepped out onto the field, yelling at all the girls to take their places.

The blonde sighed as she took her starting position, which happened to be right behind Santana. Wonderful, now she had a perfect view of the Latina's ass. _Don't look down, Fabray, stay focused._ But as they started practicing their cheer, which was more of an insane array of dance moves and flips and turns, she found herself looking at that perfect ass way too many times.

After Cheerios practice, Quinn automatically felt even worse. She was continuously getting turned on by Santana, but she knew that she couldn't talk to her right now. The Latina had let _her_ walk away, and Quinn wanted Santana to see that on her own. Santana was the one who had to make up for things.

_Don't blame Santana, Quinn._

At that voice in her head, she realized that Santana was already going through something. She thought back to the weekend, when Santana had called her crying, thinking that no one would ever want to be with her. She felt her heart start to hurt. Santana was already going through a hard time, even though Quinn didn't really know why, and she'd only added more hard stuff on top of that. How could she have done that without realizing?

_You're going through hard stuff too, Fabray._

Quinn sighed. She was going through stuff, and it was probably harder than what Santana was going through, but she couldn't know for sure. And she definitely wasn't going go ask Santana about anything now. She considered asking Brittany for a moment, before immediately vetoing the idea.

By the time Quinn got to third period, her mind was completely exhausted. It occurred to her that maybe she thought things too much, and she realized that talking to somebody, Rachel maybe, would possibly help that. But the idea of talking about her problems made her stomach twist up inside her. Quinn wasn't good at talking about feelings; that was one thing she had in common with Santana.

_See, Quinn, you can't blame Santana. She doesn't do well with feelings, either. You are both to blame for letting this happen._

Quinn shook her head, looking around her third period class. She was completely ignoring the teacher, once again. She saw Rachel sitting in the front of the class, sitting attentively and taking notes on whatever the teacher was saying. Honestly, Quinn was surprised that she had never noticed the girl in her class.

Then her eyes locked onto the back of a certain head of beautiful, long, dark hair. She stared at the girl longingly. She sighed softly.

"Miss Fabray!" the teacher exclaimed, causing Quinn to look elsewhere just as other people glanced at her. "Please pay attention!"

"Yes, sorry, ma'am," Quinn muttered out, looking up at the board where a bunch of stuff about Shakespeare were written out.

_Damn it, Fabray! Quit acting like this!_

Quinn let her eyes wander again, and they met Rachel's suddenly. The short girl was looking at her across the class room, concerned. Quinn pursed her lips and looked down at her desk. This class was turning into a nightmare. Santana was constantly distracting her, by doing nothing of course, even more than when she wasn't around. And Rachel was going to be sitting there, silently reminding Quinn that she knew her biggest secret ever.

_Quinn, you just need to talk to Santana._

Should she talk to Santana? Should _she_ be the one to apologize, even though Santana was just as much at fault?

_No, Fabray, let her come to you._

Santana was a stubborn bitch... what if she never came to Quinn to apologize? What if she _wanted_ to be rid of Quinn, and that's why she'd replaced her long before? What if she was... was _glad_ that Quinn realized it and left?

_Quinn Fabray, stop this nonsense right this minute!_

Quinn sighed, once again, and tried to focus on Shakespeare. But when she thought of Shakespeare, she immediately thought of Romeo and Juliet and how they were so in love with each other that they would die for one another. _Screw this, I hate this class._

When the bell for lunch rang out, Quinn couldn't be happier. She grabbed her stuff and practically ran to her locker, before running to the cafeteria to eat. When she got there, she realized that she didn't really have anyone to sit with. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Most of the time during lunch lately, she'd been sitting with all the Cheerios, the opposite end of Santana and Brittany. But that felt too close to Santana right now.

She went outside to the field to see if she could eat there, but the football players were out there for some reason and Puck kept sending her dirty looks, and Quinn started to feel uncomfortable. She ended up wandering through the school, and at some point, she found herself sitting in the back of the Choir Room.

Alone and feeling at peace, she began to eat her small lunch.

And suddenly, Santana stepped into the room, stopping abruptly at seeing Quinn sitting all alone, eating her lunch. "O-oh."

Quinn looked up immediately, her eyes wide, alarmed. "S-Santana. Um."

"I needed to ask Mr. Shue a question, I couldn't find him in the Spanish room, so I thought he might be here," Santana stated lamely.

Quinn shook her head weakly. "Nope. No one's here."

Santana hesitated, before stepping one more step into the room. "Q... Quinn... are you... are you okay?" Quinn closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"I'm eating in the Choir Room by myself because it feels too weird to be in the cafeteria, because there's no one there to hang out with, and it's too weird outside because Puck wants to undress me with his eyes while I eat," is all she said.

"You... you could come eat with me and um, Britt," Santana muttered in a small voice.

Quinn didn't mean to look bitter or annoyed, but that must've been the look that crossed her face when she looked directly into Santana's eyes. The Latina immediately lowered hers and sighed.

"Look, Quinn, I know that you're mad at me, and you have every right to be. But Brittany, she didn't replace you," she insisted, looking back up at Quinn again.

Quinn quirked up an eyebrow, curious to see what Santana was going to say.

"Brittany can't replace you, Quinn, because you're Quinn and she's Brittany. Sure, she came into my life and she's a really, really great friend. But, Q, you're still my best friend. And I know, I'm a crappy friend sometimes, and I forget to call you or text you. And I forget that I can tell you absolutely anything because you're my _best friend._ I know I'm a really bad friend," Santana assured her, with a weak laugh.

"S..."

"And I know that as soon as we started hanging out again, I threw all my drama at you about Puck. And when I texted you I told you that I was texting you because Britt wasn't answering her texts. Or how I only wanted to be in Glee if Brittany was going to be there. I know those things. It's just hard... it's hard for me to tell you why it's like that," Santana tried to explain, although Quinn was still really confused.

"Well, try, Santana, because I can't read your mind," Quinn told her, maybe in a little too harsh of a voice. Santana flinched slightly.

"You and Brittany are two completely opposite people. I have two totally different relationships with both of you. Brittany... well, she can go off to that wonderful little world of hers and she can make anything seem good by showing it to you. Sometimes, it's just easier to be around someone like that."

"So, it's _hard_ to be around someone like me?" Quinn asked, not really understanding how this was supposed to help her at all.

"No!" Santana sighed. "Quinn, you... you're... brilliant. I know you've been going through some rough stuff, Q, but so have I. And since that stuff made you stay away from me, you have the right to assume that my rough stuff has made me stay away from you. The stuff that I've been dealing with... it's easier to talk to with Brittany. Because of her perfect little world."

Quinn was silent. She didn't know what to say to that. Finally, she sighed and just said, "I don't have a Brittany in my life."

"You can share mine," Santana suggested, teasing. Quinn smiled slightly, and Santana took a few more hesitant steps towards the chairs.

"Well," Quinn began to correct herself, "I've started talking to Rachel. And I know that's insane, and I know you're about to say something bitchy about it, but she's nice and she listens, so."

Santana gave her a kind expression, "Well I'm glad you found someone you can talk to."

"Thanks," Quinn mumbled. This wasn't going like she expected at all, but at least they were talking again. Right?

"I really am sorry, though, Quinn."

Quinn met Santana's dark brown eyes, and she could see that they were filled with sorrow. "Maybe... maybe we can try to talk to each other?"

Santana stiffened. What exactly was going on with the Latina? "Maybe."

"We can tell each other one bit a day, maybe?"

"Maybe."

Quinn decided to go first, feeling a sudden wave of confidence, "It's really hard not being able to talk to you, because I can't talk to Brittany because it stresses me out, it's hard to talk to Rachel because I barely know her, and I can't talk to my parents about anything because they are always MIA."

_First bit, check!_

Santana took a minute before saying anything. "Society is horrible, high school is horrible, people in general are horrible. I'm scared of so many things... things that are out of my control..."

Quinn took a second to process that. What was Santana scared of? "Okay, day one, complete," Quinn teased slightly. Santana gave her a small smile.

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Forgiving me."

"S, I was at fault too, it wasn't all you," Quinn insisted.

Santana chuckled. "Surprise, surprise."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Stop telling yourself that you're a horrible friend. Because, honestly, you're the most incredible person I know, okay?"

Santana's eyes widened and lit up. "You're kidding me."

"Nope."

The Latina smiled at her. "Well, thanks, but you're probably the only one that thinks that."

"Then screw everyone else!" Quinn exclaimed, winking at Santana, who chuckled. Suddenly, Mr. Shue walked into the room.

"Oh, hello, ladies. What are you doing here?"

"Oh sorry, Mr. Shue. Um, I wasn't in the mood for the cafeteria so I came and ate lunch here, is that okay?" Quinn asked in a small voice.

Mr. Shue gave her a sympathetic look and nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. Bell's about to ring though, you girls should probably start getting ready for your next class."

"Right. See you Mr. Shue," Quinn said, standing up and walking towards the door. Santana joined her on her way out.

"I'll um, see you in Glee?" Santana asked.

"Definitely," Quinn answered, giving her a small smile. Maybe things were going to get better.

Maybe.

* * *

**Maybe...**

**Firstly, thank you to those who reviewed and followed/favorited :) I'm sorry I made you guys crave mac and cheese during chapter 5. ;_; :P LOL. Hope you all will review again :)**

**Secondly... oh crap I had something I was gonna write here. Meh.**

**Thirdly, there will be singing in this fic, I've already picked out some songs for things that will happen along the way.**

**Fourthly, I hope you don't feel like this is being drawn out. I tend to rush things so maybe this is normal and I feel like it's drawn out? Tell me what you think maybe? lol**

**Fifthly (wow), if any of you are confused about anything, definitely ask questions, because I took that hiatus in between chapter 3 and 4, and by the time I started writing again, the story like came alive and wrote itself, but I've been trying to make connections to things that have happened before, and the one thing I've known all along is the ending, which still hasn't changed so that's good.**

**Sixthly (is that even a word wat ._.), this is really random so you can stop readin now if you want. I totally hate scary movies. But I watched one last week and it's dark in my room right now and it's almost 2AM and I started thinkin about the movie and got all freaked out and then a little bug thing decides to land on my bright computer screen and I freaking jumped like practically out of my skin. PLEASE remind me to never watch a scary movie ever again.**

**SEVENTHLY (okay I'm seriously sorry for all these things), please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! Tweet me that you read this story and I'll give you a Shoutout! Tweet me that you read my super long A/N and I'll give you a followback :O**

**Don't forget to review :) See ya next time, Lovelies :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh look at that it's 12:30AM instead of 2AM! Are you proud of me? If the answer is yes, I'm gonna give you a virtual hug *hug* Okay, clearly I am strange whether I'm tired or not. Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter guys :) It's funny actually, because I read a review where the person was wondering about something, and I didn't really know the answer, but today at the most random moment I had this huge epiphany moment. BUT. I can't tell you yet cuz it's like in a few chapters or so :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Glee club was a little awkward later. Santana and Quinn were sitting next to each other, but there was definite tension in between them, and they spent most of the time pretending not to notice that the other was there. They listened to Rachel sing some Barbra Streisand song, and heard more arguing about Sectionals.

Quinn was practically praying for the end of Glee Club to come when Mr. Shue finally dismissed them. She gave Santana a small smile as a "see you later" and then grabbed her bag and left.

She drove home in her fancy, red Mustang and was at her empty house in no time. She lazily dropped her school bag on the floor by the front door and went upstairs to her room. As soon as she stepped in, she realized that she really didn't have anything to do.

Then her phone vibrated in her hand. She plopped down onto her desk chair and looked to see who had texted her.

**From Rachel-Gleemergency!**

Quinn rolled her eyes.

**To Rachel-What?**

**From Rachel-Our two new members aren't involved in the club at ****_all_****, and we need them to be because we have SECTIONALS coming up!**

Quinn sighed, but she suddenly felt nervous.

**To Rachel-Sorry 'bout that. Lots of stuff going on, haven't been able to focus during anything.**

After about five minutes of waiting for a reply, Quinn huffed setting down her phone and getting up to change into more comfortable clothes. When she came back to her desk, she saw a new text message.

**From Rachel-Do you want to talk more?**

Quinn's stomach twisted up inside her. _Yes, Quinn, you need to talk to somebody. Talk to Rachel._

**To Rachel-Maybe.**

**From Rachel-Call me.**

_Ugh, phone calls make it even harder to talk._ But she clicked the call button anyways, her need to talk to someone about her problems growing inside her. "Hey Quinn!" came Rachel's all too cheery answer. "How are you."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm just wonderful, Rachel!" she exclaimed, faking excitement. "I can barely talk to my best friend, who also happens to be the girl who I've been crushing on so desperately!"

"Fine, I guess we'll get right to the hard stuff then," Rachel grumbled. "You were sitting by her today."

"We talked in the Choir Room during lunch. She tried to explain to me about all this stuff that I got mad at her about."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that she replaced me with Brittany and how we hardly talk and crap like that," Quinn muttered. "She said that she, too, is going through hard stuff and that it's _easier _to talk about it to Brittany."

"Well, it's _easier_ for you to talk about this with me, right?" Rachel asked. Quinn sighed, feeling defeated already.

"I guess."

"So maybe you should really consider the fact that she's going through some rough stuff. Things like this happen in true friendships. Trust me, I know," Rachel insisted.

"I just... I wish I knew what was up with her. I feel like that would make it better, you know?" Quinn mumbled.

"You know what, I bet she's saying the same thing about you to Brittany right now," Rachel teased. "You and Santana are a lot alike, and I can tell that just by what I've seen and heard from my place down here in loserdom."

"Oh c'mon Rachel, you're not a loser," Quinn insisted, rolling her eyes.

Rachel chuckled. "Well I'm glad to hear you say that, but the slushy facials I've received would tell me otherwise. That aside..."

She paused, and Quinn spoke instead, "One of the biggest problems... is that even if Santana and I reconcile and become friends again, that's not really... that's not really what I want."

"What do you want?"

"I... I don't know."

"You have to know what you want, Quinn. Think really hard," Rachel told her. "Deep down, we all know what we really, really want.'

Quinn took a deep breath. She'd been going over this for weeks almost, but she hadn't been able to say out loud what she was about to tell Rachel. "I... I want to... I want to be _with _her. Like, as more than friends, but I _know _ that'll ever happen."

"You never know until you know, Quinn," Rachel told her simply, as if that made all the sense in the world. "I'll see you in Glee." The line ended, and Quinn just sat at her desk, a look of confusion painted over her face.

_You never know until you know._

What did that even mean?

The next day, Quinn woke up a little excited. One, she didn't have Cheerios Practice because Coach Sue had gotten some interview for some Cheerleading magazine so she was gone for the day. Plus, today she would get to hear Santana say one more little bit of her problems.

Unfortunately, that meant that Quinn had to think of something to say to Santana before lunch time.

She spent all her first three class periods racking her brain for something to say that made sense but didn't give herself away just yet. She tried over and over again to think of something, but she found that when Santana stepped into the Choir Room during the second half of lunch, she was at a loss for what to say.

"Hey, S," Quinn greeted her with a smile.

"You go first," is all Santana said.

Quinn bit her bottom lip and let words just come out. "There's this feeling I get sometimes. Like I'm so confused, and sad, but also relaxed, and yet extremely exhausted. I can't stop thinking things that make me get this feeling. There's no happy place I feel like I can go without having this constant feeling around me, inside me, and I can't get rid of it."

_Well, maybe I could, if I could have what I want._

_Second bit, check!_

Santana nodded slowly, processing this. "I understand," she said. "I have that feeling sometimes."

There was a pause, and Quinn responded with, "I hope that wasn't your bit of the day, heh."

"Nope," Santana said with a teasing roll of her eyes. "Actually... I need to tell you during Glee Club, is that okay?"

Quinn blinked, a little surprised by the question. "Yeah, that's fine. How's your day going?"

"Pretty good," Santana answered, hesitantly sitting in one of the chairs in front of Quinn. "It was nice to have a break from Cheerios."

Quinn snorted. "You're telling me," she teased. Santana's lips turned up into a smile. Her perfect, kissable, soft looking lips... _Oh my god, Fabray, quit it!_

"How's your day?"

"Boring as hell," Quinn answered, rolling her eyes. "I can't wait until Winter Break."

"Same here," Santana agreed with a nod of her head. "It's only a couple weeks away now."

"Yeah, it'll be here before we know it," Quinn piped up, smiling. Then Mr. Shue walked into the room, smiling at them.

"Well, I'm glad you girls like the Choir Room this much," he joked. Quinn and Santana locked glances and chuckled.

"We were just about to leave for class, Mr. Shue. See you in Glee," Quinn said, standing and giving him a slight wave as the two girls left the room. "See you later, S."

"Yeah, see you, Q."

As Quinn parted with her crush, she couldn't help but wonder what Santana was going to say to her in Glee Club?

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and then before she knew it, Quinn was sitting in the Choir Room again, next to Santana, with all the other students sitting around them. Mr. Shue got up in front of them.

"Okay guys, so before we start any sort of lesson, we have a song to hear first," he said with a clap of his hands.

There were a few groans, and Tina snapped at Rachel, "We have to listen to you sing _another_ song, Berry? Don't you think that we all might get tired of your voice after a while?"

"Uh, excuse me?" Rachel squeaked.

"You sing beautifully, Rachel, but sometimes the constant singing in front of us to remind us that gets annoying," Kurt pointed out.

"But i—"

"Relax Lady-Face," Santana suddenly said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm singing, not Rachel."

Quinn suddenly quirked up and eyebrow, and Santana just gave her a quick glance before avoiding eye contact. She got up from where she was sitting and sat on the stool that Mr. Shue had just placed in the center of the room. Santana looked back at the piano player and nodded slightly.

She started singing.

_"I'm just a normal girl,_

_That sank when I fell overboard,_

_My ship would leave the country,_

_But I'd rather swim ashore..._

_Without a life vest I'd be stuck again,_

_Wish I was much more masculine,_

_Maybe then I could learn to swim,_

_Like 'Fourteen Miles Away'..."_

Quinn recognized the song. It was a Blue October song, one that she hadn't heard in a while either.

_Now floating up and down,_

_"I spin, colliding into sound,_

_Like whales beneath me diving down,_

_I'm sinking to the bottom of my,_

_Everything that freaks me out,_

_The lighthouse beam has just run out,_

_I'm cold as cold as cold as cold can be... be..."_

Quinn was pretty sure she could understand what this song was going to be about. It was sort of funny actually, because it pretty much described the feeling Quinn had tried to explain earlier during lunch.

_"I want to swim away, but don't know how!_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean!_

_Let the waves up and take me down!_

_Let the hurricane set in motion, yeah!_

_Let the rain of what I feel right now, come down!_

_Let the rain come down..."_

Rachel was right after all. Santana must be struggling with something pretty similar to Quinn, if she was feeling this way too.

_"Where is the coastguard, _

_I keep looking each direction, _

_For a spotlight give me something, _

_I need something for protection, _

_Maybe a flotsam junk will do just fine, _

_The jetsam sunk I'm left behind, _

_I'm treading for my life believe me, _

_How can I keep up this breathing?"_

Santana took a breath.

_"Not knowing how to think, _

_I scream aloud; begin to sink, _

_My legs and arms are broken down, _

_With envy for the solid ground, _

_I'm reaching for the life within me, _

_How can one girl stop her ending? _

_I thought of just your face, _

_Relaxed and floated into space..."_

Quinn took a deep breath, for a moment feeling as though she completely understood what Santana was going through, even though really, she still didn't know exactly what was up with Santana.

_"I want to swim away, but don't know how!_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean!_

_Let the waves up and take me down!_

_Let the hurricane set in motion, yeah!_

_Let the rain of what I feel right now, come down!_

_Let the rain come down..."_

Santana looked at Quinn.

_"Now waking to the sun, _

_I calculate what I had done, _

_Like jumping from the bow, yeah, _

_Just to prove that I knew how, yeah, _

_It's midnight's late reminder of, _

_The loss of her, the one I love, _

_My will to quickly end it all, _

_Sat front row in my need to fall."_

Quinn's breath caught in her throat. _The one I love..._ Of course, it was just a song, and Santana just meant losing her best friend. But still, Quinn wished so badly that it would mean... the _real_ sort of love.

_"Into the ocean, end it all,_

_Into the ocean, end it all,_

_Into the ocean, end it all,_

_Into the ocean, end it all..."_

Santana lowered her gaze.

_"I want to swim away, but don't know how!_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean!_

_Let the waves up and take me down!_

_Let the hurricane set in motion, yeah!_

_Let the rain of what I feel right now, come down!_

_Let the rain come down..."_

Quinn hadn't really noticed but the rest of the club, aside from her, were singing quietly in the background, and they slowly faded out, ending the song. Suddenly they all began to rapidly applause, and Quinn joined in, smiling at the Latina in understanding. _That_ was the bit that Quinn got to know today. In song version.

Santana, flushing bright red, hurried to her seat next to Quinn, who told her surely, "You sounded really good, S."

"Thanks," Santana muttered. "My bit today was almost just like yours."

"Yeah, but yours definitely sounded much better than mine," the blonde joked. Santana smiled, blushing slightly again as Mr. Shue stepped up and complimented the girl's voice.

That night, Quinn laid on her bed thinking carefully. How many things would she be able to come up with to say to Santana before telling her flat out that she liked her? She didn't want to mess everything up, but what if she told Santana too soon, and she did? What if Santana would never talk to her again? What if—

Her phone buzzed.

**From Santana-Stop thinking so much and go to sleep. Don't fall into the ocean! See ya tomorrow, girlie.**

Quinn smiled. Of course after telling Santana her little bit today they could relate better, since they both had the same feeling.

**To Santana-Okay, but you better not fall into the ocean, either. There are sharks in there, you know? And slimy fish, ew.**

**From Santana-I won't if you don't...**

**To Santana-I won't. See you tomorrow, S (:**

Smiling to herself and setting her phone down, Quinn closed her eyes and let a thoughtless sleep overtake her.

* * *

**Did you guys like it?**

**Okay, on with my excessive speaking (typing...?)**

**The song in this chapter was Into The Ocean by Blue October. Amazing song, if you haven't heard it, go listen to it right this second. Funny actually, I wasn't planning on having a song in this chapter when I started writing it. But I was on YouTube looking up songs I haven't heard in a while and came across this one! And I was like "OMG PERF!" This was actually my favorite song when I was younger, it was like the first song that I ever memorized all the words too. I remember walking through a store with my parents like singing the lyrics over and over again from a little piece of paper that I'd printed lol :)**

**Okay enough about ME though.**

**YOU guys should review and tell me what you thought. Also, please tell me if you think the pace that this is going is good. I feel great about it, which is new for me lol, so I hope you guys feel the same.**

**Two last things. Do my A/N's make you guys laugh, cuz that is one of my goals in posting these updates lol? Follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! Tweet me that you read my update and I'll give you a nice big SHOUTOUT! :D See you next time lovelies ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chaptaa 8 :D Happy? I hope so! I got some pretty awesome reviews today-although one guest said that they hated how slow Santana and Quinn were going to show their feelings... I don't think this is going slow at all, and I hope this person will reconsider reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! Unfortunately...**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next day, Quinn woke up feeling pretty good. She had a small smile on her face she showered and did her hair and makeup. She felt like maybe she was finally making some sort of progress in everything, and that felt more than good.

When she got to Cheerios practice, though, she saw Santana whispering something to Brittany, and suddenly that _feeling_ took over and she moved to the other side of the group. What had Santana been saying to the other blonde?

_Stop worrying, Fabray._

Quinn felt like everyday was going pretty much exactly the same, with just little bits of improvement. Her first three classes were spent trying to think of what to tell Santana during lunch, and wondering what the Latina would tell her.

Then lunch came, and she found herself lazily eating a sandwich in the Choir Room. For the first half of lunch, she ate to herself, as no one was there. And then, just on time, Santana stepped into the room, sitting herself down on top of the piano.

"Hey," she greeted.

Quinn gave her a smile. "Hi."

"Why haven't you started eating in the cafeteria again?" Santana asked. "It's a pain walking all the way over here."

Quinn smirked and shook her head. "Would you rather exchange our awkward little conversations in front of a bunch of bitchy Cheerios?"

Santana scrunched up her face as she realized Quinn's point. "You're right. But we could both just come here after."

"I like it in here," Quinn answered, leaning back into her chair and looking around. "It feels safe in this room, like I can be whoever I want to be."

"Like what?" Santana asked, swaying her legs that were hanging off the edge the piano.

Quinn bit her bottom lip. "Myself."

"You're not usually yourself?" Santana asked, quirking up an eyebrow slightly.

"Nope. Are you, S?"

There was a pause, and Santana hesitated. "I guess not."

"No one is really their self until they're alone, I think," Quinn muttered.

"That's not true," Santana argued instantly. "When you're close enough to a person, you can be yourself around them."

"Like you and B?" Quinn asked, immediately reproaching herself for having done so. Santana pursed her lips. "No, I'm sorry," Quinn apologized immediately. "Forget I said anything."

"I was thinking more like when we were super close," Santana admitted, shrugging. Quinn felt her stomach twist. When they were close, Quinn wasn't even herself. All this time she'd been head over heels for this girl, but she'd never showed it. That was not being yourself.

"Yeah," is all she said.

"So, you want to go first?" Santana asked.

"I always go first," Quinn complained.

"It was your idea," Santana defended. "Plus, I sang a song yesterday, that made up for me going second."

Quinn rolled her eyes, and tried to think of something to say. Finally, she told the Latina, "I admire the people in Glee Club. They're not afraid to be themselves. I wish I was like that, I'm not myself around anyone. They step in this room and they can dance and sing all their thoughts and emotions and just... they're themselves. I mean, I can feel more like myself in here, but it's still not... true, if you know what mean?"

Santana nodded slowly, a slight frown on her face. "Okay," she said quietly. "I know what you mean."

_Third bit, check!_ "I think it's your turn now," Quinn encouraged, giving the Latina a teasing smile.

"I've been keeping a really big secret from everyone I've known since around eighth grade. Only one person knows it, and I'm too scared to tell anyone else," Santana blurted, looking at the ground. Quinn took a deep breath. That was it? She wasn't gonna say the secret. Then Santana added, "I um, will try to tell you tomorrow, I guess."

"Okay," Quinn managed to say. She took another breath. "I know how you feel, S."

Santana exhaled, sounding relieved. "So, how's it going with your new friendship with Rachel?" Santana asked, trying to change the topic.

"We're not really friends, but I started talking to her about my crap." Quinn tried to sound happy, but she was honestly very worried right now. Worried about what Santana would tell her tomorrow.

"I hope you're not literally talking to her about your _crap_," Santana teased. Quinn rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"Totally," she said sarcastically. "Oh, what ever happened with you and Puck?"

Santana tensed immediately. "I, uh, followed your advice. I called him back and told him that I can't be with him anymore, like ever. So, I guess thanks for that."

"No problem, S," Quinn insisted. "You deserve way better than him, and I _know_ that you'll find someone who will love you for _you_ and not for your body."

Santana smiled sweetly at her. "Thanks Q." Then she paused before smirking. "But you have to admit, my body is pretty amazing."

Quinn felt her skin heat up like twenty billion degrees at those words. She only managed a smirk. She suddenly had all the visuals in her mind of Santana dancing, Santana walking, Santana showering, Santana doing a bunch of stuff that were probably a little R rated...

"You okay?" Santana asked her suddenly, knocking the blonde out of her sexual thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," Quinn muttered.

Mr. Shue walked into the room just on time, and Quinn stood up while Santana slid off the piano.

"See you in Glee, Mr. Shue!" Santana and Quinn called to him simultaneously as they walked out, before giggling as though nothing had ever been bad between them.

"I'll see you later, Q," Santana told her with a smile.

"Yeah, see you, Santana," Quinn responded, smiling as well. They parted ways and Quinn sighed. Things were getting so much better, but the secret that Santana was going to tell her tomorrow might end up ruining, or improving, everything. Quinn was honestly not too bothered by the pace that everything was going at, and she was a little scared to change it up much.

She managed to pay attention in her next classes, which was a surprise, and found out that really she hadn't missed much, so she felt as though she'd never zoned out for the past three days. Paying attention made the rest of the day go by slowly, but _finally_ she walked into the Choir Room.

Mercedes and Kurt were laughing and twirling each other around playfully. Tina was pushing Artie around in his wheelchair playfully, while Mike and Puck were sitting talking. Rachel and Finn were in the corner of the room kissing, which totally grossed her out. Santana walked in right after Quinn, immediately going to stand next to her.

"I feel like such an outcast in here," Santana admitted.

"I know, it's still weird," Quinn agreed, going to sit down in her normal spot. Santana sat next to her, and Mr. Shue walked into the room, clapping his hands together.

"Alright guys! We finally have our set list down for Sectionals! I know that you all have been fighting about it, but I have listened to each and every one of you and picked the perfect songs!" he announced.

"Did you pick Run Joey Run?" Rachel asked, excited.

"No!" everyone except for Santana and Quinn yelled. The two Cheerios just sat there with puzzled faces.

Mr. Shue rolled his eyes. "No, Rachel, I didn't."

He started blabbing about the songs, but Quinn knew that she was going to hear them again the next day when they started practicing, so he tuned him out to think about what would happen tomorrow. What Santana would say to her might end up ruining their friendship, or strengthening it, or maybe it would do nothing at all, but not knowing was driving the blonde crazy!

When Glee Club was over, Santana said her goodbye to Quinn and then left. Quinn lagged a little bit, because she didn't really feel like going to her empty, boring house after what a an improved day she'd had.

Rachel came up to her as she was slowly walking out of the school. "Hi, Quinn."

"Hey, Rach," Quinn greeted, not really thinking of the nickname as she said it.

"Oh," Rachel said softly. Quinn quirked an eyebrow at the other girl, who quickly shook her head. "Sorry. How are you?"

"Better," Quinn answered honestly. "I think."

"Wanna talk about anything?"

"Can I come over to your place?" Quinn asked suddenly. Rachel raised an eyebrow at her. "Please? My house is _always_ empty and it's so depressing and we can talk at your place."

"Okay," Rachel agreed, "my dads are out for the day anyway."

Rachel told Quinn that she usually walked to and from school, so Quinn drove them to Rachel's house in her car, not wanting to leave it in the school parking lot.

When they got there, Rachel let her into a large, spacious, yet homey house. "Welcome to the Berry household," Rachel said happily.

"Nice place," Quinn approved with a nod.

"Thanks," Rachel said simply, leading the blonde into the living room. They both dropped their bags onto the floor and sat on opposite ends of a large couch, facing each other. "So, you want to talk more?"

"Yeah," Quinn answered quietly. "So... Santana and I decided that everyday, we're going to tell each other a little bit of our problems so that we can start to talk to each other again. For me, it's been a problem because eventually I'll have to tell her that I like her. But today, she told me that she has a secret, and she's going to tell me tomorrow."

"Okay?" Rachel asked slowly, not really understanding the problem.

Exasperated, Quinn exclaimed, "I have no idea what she's going to say! What am I supposed to say? She always makes me say things first, what if I say the wrong thing and she decides not to tell me the secret? What if what she tells me separates us forever or something stupid like that?"

Rachel gave her a sympathetic look. "Look, Quinn, you'll never know how things are going to go until they actually happen."

_You never know until you know._

"So, you need to stop worrying. All it does is stress you out and make you feel worse. You have no control over what Santana says tomorrow. What you need to decide is what you want _her_ to know tomorrow," Rachel told her firmly.

"How do I decide that? I can never think of something to say until she asks me to say it," Quinn grumbled.

"I have an idea," Rachel piped up. Quinn looked at her with interest. "You need to write something down, on a little scrap of paper. That's what you really _want_ to say. Have it in your hand when you see Santana. Get her to say her secret first. If you end up wanting to use the paper, you can give it to her, and if not, you can come up with something else to say."

That made perfect sense to Quinn. If she wrote what she really wanted to say, she could give it to Santana if everything went the way she wanted it to. It would keep her from having to speak her deepest secret out loud to the girl she was so badly crushing on. If Santana didn't say what Quinn wanted, she could just make something up on the spot. "You're a genius, Rach."

Rachel beamed at her. "Well, I knew that, but thanks for the confirmation."

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. "And I thought that Cheerios were conceited."

Rachel feigned hurt. "Oh, you can't be calling _me_ conceited? I'm the most kind, selfless girl ever!" The brunette giggled, and Quinn smiled.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," she joked. Then she took a breath. "Thanks, Rachel, you're a good friend."

"Oh," Rachel said with a smile, "It's not a problem."

"I should probably get going now. I'll see you in Glee," Quinn told her as she got up from the couch and grabbed her bag. Rachel gave her a smile.

"Yeah, see you."

That night as Quinn was laying in bed trying to fall asleep, she found herself feeling content. Rachel really was a great person to talk to, she had helpful things to say and she was really kind about everything. She found herself drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

The next day was Friday. Despite the fact that Quinn was absolutely terrified of what Santana would say to her during lunch, she was glad that whatever it was, if she needed to deal with it at least she would have two days away from Santana to deal with it.

Cheerios Practice was boring, because Coach Sue had decided that she needed to rest her voice so that she could yell at them better on Monday, so she made them run laps until they were bleeding or crying. Lucky for Quinn, she was great at fake crying, so she was done quite early.

So, she got to her first period class early and she tore off a corner of a piece of notebook paper. She scribbled on it the one thing she wanted to tell Santana and then folded it once and squeezed it in her already sweaty hand.

She clutched the paper in her hand all the way until Santana walked into the Choir Room during lunch. When she did come in, she immediately walked up to Quinn and sat in the chair directly across from her and asked, "Do you believe in God?"

Quinn, surprised at the question, took a moment to answer. "Yes, I guess."

"But are you like your parents?" Santana sounded nervous, and that made Quinn's hands get even more sweaty and clammy.

"No," Quinn answered immediately.

"Okay," Santana said, sounding a little more relieved. "I'm going first. For the past few years of my life, I've felt like I was messed up inside. Part of me was wrong because I would look at a guy and I would say 'he's hot', but I wouldn't get tingles or excited in anyway. I didn't know what was wrong with me."

Quinn felt her breath catching in her throat. Did Santana like girls? Did Santana like _her_?

"I started thinking really hard about a year ago, and well... I'll get to the point. Brittany, she helped me realize that I don't like guys, I like girls. Well, she helped me realize that I like _one_ girl."

_Brittany_. Quinn felt her heart clench and her stomach twist up and tie itself in knots. This was not happening. This couldn't be happening. Before she knew it, she was standing up. She knew that she shouldn't tell Santana her secret now, but she couldn't help but drop the sweaty little note in Santana's lap before quickly rushing out of the room.

"Quinn! Wait, Quinn!" Santana called behind her.

But Quinn already had tears streaming down her cheeks. How could this be happening?

* * *

**Please don't hate me!:)**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, I can't wait to write the next one :D**

**I don't have much stuff to stay here, because I would like to leave it at that chapter ending, so basically please review-helps a lot-and follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana and tweet me that you read this for a Shoutout :) See you next time lovelies :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey there lovelies! Sorry this update is a couple days late, I had stuff going on Friday and then I went to visit my sister and my nephew on Saturday and didn't get back until tonight. Luckily, I only took me an hour to get this next chapter written up, so here you all are! I really appreciate all your reviews and your support, and those of you who follow me on Twitter! I would really write this either way, but it feels so nice to know that you guys love this story so much and are always looking forward to updates :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_I like you._

_I like you._

_I like you._

Quinn sat in a stall of the girl's bathroom, tears streaming down her cheeks still. She could picture the little note that had three words written on it.

_I like you._

She was panicking very badly. Santana was with Brittany, and Quinn had just told her that she liked her. Through a little bit of paper.

_I like you._

"Quinn?" Santana voice echoed suddenly through the bathroom. Quinn inhaled sharply, but another sob came out almost instantly. "Quinn, you need to let me talk to you."

Another person came into the bathroom. "Oh, I think I'm interrupting something..." _Rachel._

"Oh, Rachel..."

"Is Quinn in there?" Rachel asked softly. Santana must have nodded. "I think you should go, Santana."

"O-ok," Santana responded quietly. Quinn heard the door open and close, and then there was a light knock on the stall.

"Quinn? Santana's gone now," Rachel whispered softly. Quinn just let out another sob. Yeah, Santana was gone. _Forever_ probably. "Quinn? Quinn! _Quinn!_"

Quinn took a shaky breath and stood, opening the stall and letting herself collapse in the smaller girl's arms. Rachel, surprised and now supporting the blonde, hugged the girl tight and stroked her hair. "Hey, shh, shh, it's okay."

"N-no, it's n-not," Quinn stuttered. "She... she's with B-Brittany, but she t-told me so many t-time b-before that she w-wasn't."

"Hey, it'll be okay. Let's go to the Choir Room?" Rachel asked quietly. Despite the events that had just happened in the Choir Room, it was the only place Quinn felt like she could be right now, so she nodded. Rachel helped lead her out of the bathroom, where there was thankfully no Latina waiting, and back to the Choir Room.

Mr. Shue was in there, and looked at the two girls, shocked. "Quinn! Are you... are you okay?"

Rachel shook her head at him and let the sobbing Quinn to a chair. She brought her knees up to her chest and sobbed even harder. She didn't know that she could hurt this much. She didn't know that Santana had this much power over her.

"She... she's gone," Quinn sobbed out. "She's r-really g-one."

"What's going on, Rachel?" Mr. Shue asked. "Did someone hurt her?"

"No, Mr. Shue, nothing like that," Rachel told him quietly. "It's... private."

Quinn sniffled and looked at Mr. Shue and nodded. "It's private," she managed to repeat before letting out another sob.

"Well do you want me to get someone? Santana or—"

Quinn sobbed even louder. Rachel shot their teacher a glare and shook her head furiously. Mr. Shue just inhaled and nodded, turning and heading into his office. Quinn was glad.

Rachel stayed with Quinn all through the rest of lunch and fourth period. After that, Quinn decided that she would go home. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? We have Glee later," Rachel told her softly.

"S-Santana is gonna be in G-Glee," Quinn muttered. "I just want to be away f-from her."

"Okay, Quinn," Rachel told her softly.

"And you have classes anyway, I didn't mean to m-make you skip," Quinn sniffled.

Rachel gave her a small smile. "It's really no problem, Quinn. I can come by after school if you want?"

Quinn shook her head. "How about t-tomorrow?"

"Okay, I'll come by tomorrow," Rachel agreed, nodding. "I'll see you then. Be careful driving home, Quinn."

The blonde nodded, feeling a little warmth in her chest at knowing that Rachel cared so much for having met her only earlier this week. They'd hated each other, but now Rachel was helping Quinn so much.

The blonde stood up and gave Rachel and thankful hug, before turning and leaving the Choir Room. She peeked around the corner of every hallway to check that no one was there before she walked down it. She didn't want to someone to see her like this, and she didn't want to run into Santana.

Finally, she made it to the front of the school. She left through the doors quickly and rushed to her car, starting it with her keys. She'd left her school bags in her locker, but she didn't have any homework, so it wasn't a big deal.

She found herself at home in no time, and she rushed inside immediately. Empty, like usual, so she ran upstairs and fell into her soft bed. She laid there for a moment, trying to feel something other than this ache in her chest. Accepting the fact that she was defeated, she let herself cry and weep and sob into her pillow.

The next morning, Quinn woke up with the same ache, releasing that she had laid in bed all afternoon the day before, even when she'd finally stopped crying, and eventually fallen asleep.

Someone was knocking on her door. "Quinn?" _Rachel. _

"Come in," she called out, surprised at how weak her voice sounded. She glanced at her clock and found that it was nine in the morning. Rachel came into her room slowly, carrying two plastic bags.

"Hey, sleepy head," the brunette teased Quinn in a soft, quiet voice. "I figured you probably didn't eat much yesterday, so I come bearing food."

Quinn managed a smile. "Thanks," she croaked out, sitting up in her bed and letting Rachel sit next to her, opening one of the plastic bags. She had a little container of eggs and bacon, which she passed to Quinn with a fork.

Seeing the bacon, Quinn immediately opened the container and began to gobble up the food. "Oh my gosh, this bacon is good!"

Rachel smirked. "It's vegan bacon actually."

Quinn froze and gaped that the other girl. "You've got to be kidding me. How can you have _vegan_ bacon?"

Rachel shrugged and reached into the first plastic bag again. "Also," she continued, "I think most people like to eat ice cream when they're sad, so I brought a bunch." She pulled out a bunch of little containers of ice cream, and Quinn smiled.

"Can we watch a bunch of movies too?" Quinn asked, although it did remind her of the previous weekend when she watched movies and ate ice cream with Santana. She tried to push that thought away.

"Yes, we can!" Rachel agreed. "However, I assumed that since you've known _you know who_ for so long, all of your movies probably will remind you of _you know who_, so I brought some that you probably haven't seen."

She opened the other bag and pulled out a bunch of musicals. Of course, it was Rachel after all.

"Seen any of these?" she asked. Quinn shook her head, and Rachel beamed. "I'm a genius, I'm telling you."

"Sure," Quinn answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Rachel stood up and went to the TV, turning on the first musical as Quinn finished her eggs and bacon and started on the ice cream.

The day went very similarly to the previous Saturday with Santana, except with different movies and with Rachel commenting about all of the singers and the plot and pretty much everything else throughout the whole show. It actually didn't bother Quinn, though, it was a nice distraction and she was actually curious about what Rachel had to say. Plus, the ice cream was just _so_ good.

Sometime later that day, Rachel left for a little bit and came back bearing Breadstix. She had pasta and, of course, breadsticks, and they ate sitting on Quinn's bed and talking about Glee Club's plans for sectionals. Rachel got her all caught up on the songs and the choreography and informed her that she actually had a solo of four lines in one of them. Quinn smirked a little at that—Rachel had the whole solo in one of the songs they were doing, with everyone else singing backup.

By the end of the day, they'd gone through all of the musicals and Quinn was surprised to have liked most of them. Rachel packed up her movies and the container from that morning and stood to go, telling Quinn to call her if she needed her.

_Damn, Rachel is a really good friend. I always thought she was a selfish little bitch, or before I knew her, a loser, but she's really sweet._

Quinn decided to take a quick shower before going back to bed, since she felt gross from Cheerio's practice he previous day and all the crying. Once she felt all clean, she dropped down into her soft bed once again and drifted off into a surprisingly blissful sleep.

On Sunday, Rachel only dropped by for the morning, saying that she had to do some errands with her dads later. Quinn, desperately needing to not be alone, asked if she could join them.

"Oh, sure, if you want. I mean, both my dads are going to be with us," Rachel pointed out.

"Please, Rach, it's horrible being alone," Quinn begged. Rachel smiled, and Quinn was pretty sure that she really liked the nickname.

"Alright! Get up and get changed, we have errands to run!" Rachel exclaimed, jumped up. Quinn chuckled and obliged, climbing off her bed and into her closet and putting on some shorts and a t-shirt. She then went into the bathroom to make sure that her face and hair didn't look to bad.

They ran a bunch of errands with Rachel's dads all afternoon, and Quinn was surprised at how nice and funny they both were. Rachel seemed really close with them, and Quinn wished that she could have that with her parents. All in all, Sunday was even better than Saturday.

Monday morning, Quinn woke up feeling miserable. She had to go to school. She had to go to Cheerio's Practice, to English Class, and to Glee. _Santana, Santana and Santana._

She had to force herself to get up and get ready for school, and she was nearly late because she had forgot that she left her bags and had run through her house frantically looking for them.

However, she still somehow managed to make it onto the field before Coach started yelling at them. "Alright, sloppy babies, let's run some laps! I want to see you crying by the time we start routine practice! C'mon, I said laps! No lolly gagging!"

Quinn took off, running fast so that she could stay far from Santana, who had looked at her as though she wanted to talk to her. No way was Quinn going to the listen to "I'm sorry" or the "It's not you, it's me" speech. She didn't want Santana's apology, or her pity, or anything. Suddenly becoming angry, she used it to push her self around the field, running fast and hard.

Even during their routines, she was much more fierce and it felt good to take her negative energy during practice. Coach even complimented her before they were dismissed for first period.

Quinn practically ran from class to class, desperately wanting to stay away form Santana, but she made sure to be last into third period so she ended up across the room from Santana.

Lunch was tricky, because Quinn wanted to eat in the Choir Room, but that would be the first place that Santana would look for her. Instead, she went to the cafeteria for the first time in a week and looked around. She saw Brittany looking curiously at her, sitting next to a bunch of Cheerios. Santana wasn't with her. _Good_.

Quinn opted to sitting next to Rachel, who was sitting by Kurt, Mercedes and Tina, who were very surprised a the blonde who decided to sit with them. Rachel just gave her a big smile and continued their conversation normally, and Quinn was grateful.

Halfway through lunch, she saw Santana walk into the cafeteria and look defeated as she saw Quinn eating with the Glee kids. The Latina actually started to walk towards her, but Rachel noticed and gave the girl a glare. Quinn sighed with relief as Santana tensed and lowered her gaze, turning and going to sit by Britt.

"Thanks, Rach," Quinn mumbled. Rachel gave her a smile.

Glee Club later was a little tricky, but Rachel made it simple by stopping by her locker after their last class and walking her to Glee. They walked in and sat down together. _I seriously owe this girl so much._

Quinn actually paid attention during the whole Glee Club rehearsal and memorized her four solo lines, feeling proud of the way she sounded singing them. She found herself smiling widely by the end of the club, even though she could feel the burning gaze of those two, beautiful, chocolate colored eyes burning into the back of her head.

When Glee ended, Quinn said bye to everyone, minus Santana, and left quickly. She decided to take the back exit and walk around the school to the parking lot to stay away from Santana.

_Wow, I actually had a really good day today,_ Quinn marveled as she walked around the building, a little skip in her step. Halfway to the parking lot, she heard footsteps behind her.

Quinn spun around, her heart rate increasing and stumbled back as she saw Santana. "Um," the blonde mumbled, not knowing what to say.

"Whoa, calm down," Santana told her in a soft voice. Quinn pursed her lips and looked down at her feet.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"I need to talk to you, and I need you to listen," Santana answered. Quinn looked up, scowling.

"I don't want to hear anything, Santana," she snapped. "I don't want to hear any 'I'm sorry' or 'We can still be friends' or any shit like that! I don't want your pity, and I don't want your apology."

"Quinn, listen to me," Santana told her forcefully.

"Go away, Santana," Quinn snapped, starting to turn. She found herself completely shocked as Santana grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the brick wall. It wasn't an angry move though, she actually hit the wall lightly. This didn't make any sense.

Quinn's eyes went wide as she found a pair of lips pressed against hers. This didn't make any sense either. _What the freaking hell._ Quinn took a moment to realized what was happening, and she quickly let her eyes flutter closed. She felt Santana's lips moving lightly against hers, so she reciprocated, kissing the Latina back. _Oh god, this feels so good._

Santana pulled back away and Quinn opened her hazel eyes, meeting Santana's brown ones. "I don't like Brittany, Quinn." Quinn felt her brain get really fuzzy and she felt light headed suddenly. She was glad that Santana was still gently holding her shoulders. "I like _you_."

_I like you._

Quinn's eyes widened and then suddenly, she fainted.

* * *

**Yeah, Quinn fainted. I mean she was ****_not_**** expecting that, you can't blame her lol. I know that drama/angst didn't last so long, but I can assure you that there's more in the future for these two. Despite my other Quinntana fanficiton, New Things, and it's extreme lack of real drama, this fanfiction had drama and angst in it's future. Hopefully that pleases you all, I'm going to try to do my VERY best on this whole story!**

**Anyway, how'd you guys like it? I really like the Faberry friendship, it makes me smile when I'm writing it ^^ How do you guys feel?**

**PLEASE review, it makes me so happy! Should have another update tomorrow night for you guys :) **

**Also, feel free to follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana !**

**Also... CONGRATZ to Glee for winning the TCA's Choice TV Comedy and to Lea Michele for Choice TV Comedy Actress! Woo! I know whatever the Cory tribute was made everyone cry, but I didn't actually watch the awards so I might go on YouTube and try to find it.**

**Also... CONGRATZ to Naya Riveraaa for her amazing single World Premiere on POWER106 :D Totally can't stop listening to it, I actually had a dream where I met Naya and it was so awesome and I woke up with Sorry stuck in my head. Lol. My Naya High xD**

**... I have one last thing ... I finally ate some mac and cheese yesterday. Craving officially satisfied *thumbs up***

**Okay seriously I'm sorry for my long notes I'm just overly enthusiastic about things I guess. lol. yeah. uhm.**

**See you next time, beautifuls!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey loves! Sorry for the extra day till the update, had a bit of writers block but worked through it today and finished this chapter :) It's a little shorter than the other ones but hopefully it's fine. I hope you guys like it...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Quinn's eyelids fluttered slightly as she came to. She forced her eyes open and saw that she was staring up at her ceiling. She was laying in her bed. When did she get here? _What's going on?_

She sat up slowly, and groaned as she propped herself up against the backboard of her bed. Then she froze when she saw Santana look up at her from Quinn's desk. "Oh. You're awake."

And suddenly Quinn remembered. She was leaving school, and Santana came up and wanted to talk, and she kissed her and then... had she fainted? _Holy crap, the last time I fainted was... I can't even remember..._ The Fabrays had a history of fainting due to surprising things.

"Are you feeling okay?" Santana asked her softly, worry coming through in her voice. "I didn't take you to the hospital, because I know that when we were younger you fainted a couple times and it was never a big deal."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Quinn answered, shaking her head slightly. What was she supposed to say right now. "You just... you really surprised me, to say the least."

Santana looked at the ground, hinting a smile on her lips. "Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be," Quinn answered in a very soft voice. Santana looked back up at her a smiled, but neither of them said anything. _C'mon, Quinn, say something about _it_._ "Um, how long was I out?"

"Only for about any hour. I drove you home in your car, hope you don't mind that," Santana muttered.

"Thanks," Quinn thanked her. "You did exactly what I would've wanted you to do."

A smile appeared on the Latina's gorgeous face, and Quinn couldn't _not_ say anything anymore.

"I'm sorry," she blurted. Santana looked at her quizzically, but Quinn knew that she knew what she meant. "I'm sorry that I didn't let you talk on Friday, and I'm sorry I avoided you all day. I was just… I didn't…"

"Hey," Santana interrupted, "don't apologize. I didn't say everything clearly on Friday, I was so damn nervous. And then as soon as I said it and I saw your face, I just knew that it came out wrong. I know that you were probably with Rachel all weekend crying or something, I was with Brittany crying. Because I'd screwed everything up."

Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"But I'm going to tell you everything _clearly_ now," Santana told her matter-of-factly. Quinn looked back up at her and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Okay."

"I've had this scary, obsessive, insane crush on you since eighth grade, Quinn, and I was so scared of it. I told myself I was crazy and to stop and that it was not normal. I told myself that you liked guys, 'cause hey, it looked like you did, especially when you got pregnant with Puck. So I tried to be straight. I dated guys, I had boy drama… but I still had this little crush on you.

"So I decided that I needed to take some space from you. I'd already become really close with Brittany, so I decided I'd just spend more time with her. You were already being distant, so I figured it wasn't a big deal. And I talked to Brittany a lot about everything, and she told me that I should try to deal with my feelings instead of pushing them away.

"And then I got moved to your English class and I was like, this is perfect! But then you got mad at me about Britt and I didn't know what to do and shit got crazy inside my head. When I first found you in the Choir Room, I wasn't really going to ask Mr. Shue a question, I was looking for you. And you were there. And you came up with that genius plan of one little bit a day, and I realized that this was even more perfect.

"In my head, I was 100% sure that there was no way you liked me, so by the time I was going to tell you my secret, I was extremely depressed. I didn't know how to say it, but I knew that no matter what, you'd be freaked out and grossed out and you'd hate me. And when you stood up and you left I was positive that it was my worst nightmares come true," Santana took a deep breath.

"You stood up, and then there was this little, sweaty piece of paper in my hands. Then you were gone, and I heard you crying already. I was crying too, and I looked down at the paper and read three smeared little words and I got really confused. If you liked me, then what was the problem?

"I went over my words in my head over and over again, and I realized the one little mistake I made. You were already jealous of Brittany, and I told you that she had made me accept that I liked _one_ girl. I sure sounded like I was talking about Brittany. I was so mad at myself, Q… I still am mad at myself. I just… I hope you know that," Santana finished, her voice quiet.

Quinn took that all in, the dull ache in her chest disappearing suddenly. Instead, she felt a small warmth. Santana liked her. _Santana likes me._ "Don't be mad at yourself, S."

Santana blinked, and a small tear rolled down her cheek. It broke Quinn's heart. "O-okay."

"C'mere," Quinn whispered, scooting over and patting the spot on the bed next to her. Santana cautiously stood up and sat down next to Quinn, who expertly wiped the tear from the Latina's cheek. "Don't be mad at yourself, okay?"

"Okay," Santana answered, her voice still sounding small. She leaned into Quinn's hand, which was still on her cheek, and Quinn smiled, lowering it slowly.

_What comes next?_

"What do we do now?" Santana asked suddenly, meeting Quinn's eyes. The blonde chuckled, and Santana joined in until they were both laughing, any sign of tears gone by now. When they quieted, Santana blushed suddenly, lowering her gaze briefly before bringing it up to meet Quinn's hazel eyes. "Quinn... will you... will you go on a date with me?"

_Damn_. Quinn's breath caught in her throat as she opened her mouth to answer. Of course, she would say yes, but she honestly had not expected that.

Then Quinn's door opened suddenly, and Santana jumped up as both girls looked at the door. Rachel stood there, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Oh, um, sorry. The front door was unlocked."

"I..." Santana looked at Quinn. "I'll text you, okay?"

Quinn smiled and nodded. As Santana made her way around Rachel, Quinn called, "S!" Santana turned and gave her a quizzical look. "Yes."

Santana bit her lip to hold back a huge smile, which was mostly visible anyway, and then rushed out. Quinn sighed happily, relaxing against her pillow. Rachel slowly came and down next to her. "What was all that?"

Quinn was beaming. "It turns out, everything on Friday was a huge misunderstanding. She... she actually... she likes me. She asked me on a date."

"Quinn you're blushing," Rachel teased, smiling at her. Quinn felt herself flush even darker red.

"Can you blame me?" she asked. Rachel giggled and shook her head.

"I guess not."

Quinn sighed again, her smile still wide. "Rach, I owe you so much for the weekend and for today. I don't even know how to repay you."

"That's what friends are for, Quinn," Rachel told her softly. Quinn smiled at her and noticed that she was carrying a bag that Quinn hadn't noticed yet.

"What's in the bag?" she asked curiously, pulling her legs up so that she was sitting with her legs crossed.

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully, "Food, what else?"

Rachel stayed for a couple hours hanging out with Quinn, mostly listening to the blonde about how excited she was. When Rachel left, though, Quinn took out her phone and saw that Santana had texted her only a few minutes before.

**From Santana-Hey... c:**

Quinn felt herself already blushing and she shook her head at how weird she was acting.

**To Santana-Hi. (:**

**From Santana-How was hanging with man hands?**

**To Santana-Hah, it was fun.**

**From Santana-Cool...**

Quinn was about to type out a response, but another text came through.

**From Santana-So, you do want to go on a date with me?**

Quinn was smiling like a lunatic at her phone by now.

**To Santana-Duh!**

**From Santana-When?**

**To Santana-You asked me, that's your job. I'm free whenever.**

Quinn literally stared at her phone as she waited for Santana to text something back to her.

**From Santana-Friday?**

**To Santana-Works!**

**From Santana-K... ugh I'm horrible at dates and shit.**

Quinn rolled her eyes.

**To Santana-Poor you(; You asked me, bitch, no backing out now!**

**From Santana-As if.**

Quinn bit her bottom lip to keep her smile from taking over her face and the rest of the room.

**To Santana-Aw Santana Lopez has a soft side!**

**From Santana-I swear to god I'm not above homicide.**

**To Santana-You're above Quinn-icide, though.**

**From Santana-I hate you.**

**To Santana-Sure you do. See you at Cheerios tomorrow!**

**From Santana-Yeah, see you. Xx**

_Xx. Those are kisses right? _Quinn was blushing like crazy as she set down her phone and took a deep breath. Things finally felt right, and she finally felt happy. She just hoped that it would last.

* * *

**Yo! Lol. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I hope it worked well. Honestly, not sure how good it was, so reviews would be appreciated.**

**Today was talking to my little sis who is an avid Quinntana fanfic reader. She doesn't read this story, but I was like blabbing about my writer's block problem and she's mostly just listening and eventually I just say "Well I can't just have Santana ask Quinn to go out on a date with her." and then I like had a lightbulb moment and my face lit up and I go "Ooooooooh!" My sis was laughin at me. :( XD**

**I actually don't have much to say here (surprise) except my mom made awesome macaroni earlier and I can't stop craving it now. I thought eating food was supposed to satiate cravings -.- whateves.**

**Please review :) Also please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that you read this and I'll give you a nice little shout out :) I love getting to know y'all on Twitter :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Heyyy guys! First of all, I apologize for the wait on the update. I'm getting ready for school starting, which also means that, well, school is starting so updates will be more spaced, but hopefully not too spaced. Also, I apologize in advance for the shorter chapter :(**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The next day at school, Quinn felt her stomach twisting up inside her. She was nervous to see Santana, even though she knew that she shouldn't be. She shouldn't be nervous at all. But she was, and when she stepped out onto the field in the cool air, she saw Santana and immediately her hands became clammy as if it was hot out.

She tried to walk normally with her head up as she headed towards the Cheerios, but she could still see Santana, facing away from her talking to Brittany, and she felt her heart beating faster. What did she say to Santana? She wasn't going to start kissing her or something stupid like that in the middle of school, but did she go over there and talk to them?

Then Brittany saw her, and the taller blonde smiled and waved her over happily. That made Quinn feel a little better. She guessed that Santana had told Britt what had happened, it only made sense. Quinn awkwardly approached them.

"Hey," she tried enthusiastically.

Brittany was looking eagerly between Santana and Quinn, who were standing there feeling awkward. The tall girl rolled her blue eyes. "Break the tension now, and you won't have to worry about it later."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the girl, and Santana asked, "How?" Quinn chuckled at the Latina. Santana tried to glare at her, but then she just laughed too, and Brittany joined in, and they were suddenly laughing like crazy for no reason. When they finally stopped, Brittany grabbed them both in a big hug.

"That's how!" she exclaimed, smiling at them.

"What are you all doing just standing around?" came Sue's bellow. "Laps! Now!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and started running alongside Santana. Brittany ran beside the Latina. "We're getting a partner project in English today," Santana told Quinn plainly.

"What about?"

"I think it's over Romeo and Juliet," Santana answered. Quinn nodded, remembering that they'd been going over Shakespeare.

"You wanna be my partner?" Quinn asked, flashing her a smile. Santana smiled back at her.

"Definitely. I was afraid you were gonna pair with the Hobbit," Santana admitted.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Don't call her that, S."

"Why not? She's tiny!"

"You're kind of small too, San," Brittany piped up, looking down at the Latina, who scowled.

"I'm _not_ as small as that dwarf, though," she snapped. Quinn just smiled and shook her head, amused.

They finished running and started one of their routines, another where Quinn had to stand behind Santana, staring at her perfect ass. After the routine, Quinn was getting horny. Santana turned to her and winked, before heading inside to her first class. _How am I supposed to go through a whole school day now?_ She asked herself as she whimpered.

Shaking her head, she started inside.

Third period came quickly, and Quinn found herself sitting by Santana, which was perfectly fine by her. "Hey," the Latina greeted as she sat next to her.

Quinn smiled at her. "Hey."

"Are you going to eat lunch in the cafeteria?" Santana questioned.

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know. Are you?"

"I was gonna yeah, Britt was upset that I kept leaving halfway through lunch," the Latina answered. "If you're gonna eat in the Choir Room, though, I will too."

Quinn felt butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to be alone with Santana some, she hadn't gotten to since the previous afternoon. "I'll probably eat in the Choir Room."

"Okay, I'll walk with you then," Santana decided, flashing her a smile as the teacher walked in.

"Okay class, as you know, today you are being assigned a partner project over Romeo and Juliet, which you read before our study over Shakespeare." She continued going on about the project. "Alright, pick your partners and start talking about your project."

"You read the book, right?" Quinn asked Santana, knowing that she'd been in a different class before. The Latina nodded. "Why did you have to switch English classes anyway?"

Santana flushed slightly, looking down at her desk. Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Puck was in my class, and he was talking about you... like the inappropriate way, and I kind of got pissed and punched him hard enough to knock him out," Santana muttered.

Quinn bit her bottom lip, holding in a giggle. First of all, the visual of that was hilarious, and second of all, Santana was blushing and it was adorable. Santana looked up at her and rolled her eyes.

"Stop your giggling, Fabray," she snapped playfully.

Quinn rolled her eyes right back at the Latina and let out a small chuckle before replacing her giggles with a huge grin.

After third period, they walked to both of the girls' lockers before entering the Choir Room, sitting down and starting to eat. Neither of them said anything at first, not really sure what they were supposed to say now that they were alone.

"Do you like Glee Club?" Quinn eventually asked, just to fill the quiet room.

Santana shrugged. "I guess it's okay. I'd ask if you do, but I already know the answer is yes."

Quinn smiled. "I really like it. It's... it's just easy, you know?"

Santana quirked her lips up in a smile. "Yeah, it is."

"You're cute," Quinn stated, watching Santana blush at her words. It was weird how red Santana could blush, considering her tan skin.

"I'm _not _cute," Santana argued, trying to scowl, but it ended up making her blush more. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say," she stretched out her words sarcastically, before winking at the Latina, who bit her lip and continued to each her lunch.

"What are you doing after Glee later?" Santana asked curiously.

Quinn huffed, "Rachel is making me come over to her house so we can work on the four lines that I have to sing for Glee Club, because apparently I can't even get those four right."

"Don't take it personally, the Hobbit is crazy," Santana piped up, although there was a bit of disappointment in her tone.

"You can come too, if you want," Quinn offered immediately. Santana gave her a smile, but shook her head.

"I'd really spend as little time as possible with that insane diva," the Latina stated simply.

Quinn nodded slowly. "How about we hang out tomorrow after school?"

A wide smile appeared on the Latina's face. "Definitely!" Quinn smiled, and Mr. Shue walked into the room. _Wow, time does fly when you're having fun._

"Hey, ladies," Mr. Shue greeted. "I'm actually a little early today, you still have a few minutes before the bell. You been working on your lines Quinn?"

"Yeah, Rach has me singing them in my sleep," Quinn answered with a chuckle.

Mr. Shue laughed. "That definitely sounds like her. Santana, you know you have a few lines too?"

"Yeah," Santana answered, "I'm working on them."

"Good. I'll see you ladies in Glee Club," he said as the bell rang. Quinn hopped up from her seat and walked out of the room side by side with Santana. They stopped outside the room, and Quinn found herself shocked as Santana pressed a light kiss to Quinn's lips.

"I'll see you in Glee," she said quietly, before turning and heading towards her locker. Quinn stood there, feeling paralyzed for a moment, before grinning like a weirdo and turning to go to her own locker.

Yeah, she could get used to this.

* * *

**This was a bit of a filler chapter, although I believe it was still necessary. I think I'll skip to their Friday date for the next chapter, and I think I'll make sectionals Saturday, and that'll probably come after the date chapter. Wasn't actually planning on doing Sectionals at all, but I decided that it'd be a fun chapter to write. So if anyone has any song suggestions, I'd gladly consider them! :D So review me suggestions or PM me suggestions, also you should just review to give me feedback too ;)**

**Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! :) If you send me a tweet saying that you read this update, I shall give you a shoutout! :) :D Love you guys, thank you for your continued reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hola, readers! Sorry for the little wait.. also, sorry for the wait on New Things, if you're reading that. As I've previously mentioned, I've been very busy. Had my first week back at school last week, then went to my sister's baby shower and celebrated my dad's birthday blah blah blah. Basically, a lot of stuff going on. Trust me, all the busyness is not fun for me either.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee :(**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Glee couldn't come fast enough. Quinn went through her next classes practically bouncing in her seat, all to eager to see Santana again, even if it was in a more public place than alone in the Choir Room.

By the time that the dismissal bell rang, Quinn was already halfway out the door. She quickly made her way to her locker, opening it and stuffing her crap into her backpack, when she heard Santana laugh as she approached her.

"In much of a rush, Fabray?" she teased. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully, only slightly embarrassed as she smoothly zipped up her bag and tossed the strap over her shoulder.

"I'm just _really_ excited for Glee," Quinn joked with a smile, rolling her eyes up and shrugging. Santana giggled, and Quinn felt like maybe she would do _anything_ to hear that giggle again.

"Doesn't mean you need to abuse your locker," Santana teased, closing the blonde's locker softly before giving the girl a playful nudge.

They made their way to the Choir Room, in no rush now that they were already together. Quinn debated in her head whether or not to ask about their date coming up. _Oh screw it._ "Any insight on what we're doing Friday?"

She noticed Santana's cheeks redden in a bit, but she bit her lip adorably. "No, it's a surprise, silly!"

Quinn couldn't control her smile, as she was sure it stretched from ear to ear. "So I get nothing?" she asked, feigning disappointment.

"You get a date," Santana answered as if it were obvious, rolling her eyes with a smile.

Now it was Quinn's turn to giggle. "Touché."

They reached the Choir Room and entered the already wild room. A distressed Rachel Berry was bitching about straining her vocal cords or something. Mercedes and Kurt weren't listening to the diva, instead acting out parts of various musicals in the middle of the room. Mike and Tina sat in the back corner of the room, making out, to no one's surprise. Artie, Finn and Puck were engaged in some serious conversation.

Quinn and Santana made their way to two seats available in the back row. "Shut your yap, Hobbit!" Santana snapped as they passed her.

Rachel crossed her arms and practically growled. "I've been straining my voice so that I can perfect these songs for sectionals, but no one else is working at all! I can't pick up all the slack!"

"Girl, my voice is perfect no matter how many vocal workouts I do, or don't do," Mercedes snapped, before belting out one of her more powerful lines in our songs.

Rachel shook her head. "You're still not as good at me. And, let's be honest, to get to Nationals, everyone needs to sound at least a _little_ like me!" she squeaked.

"Ah, hell no!" Mercedes yelled, raising her finger like the diva she was.

"Rachel, the more you sing and talk, the more I want to glue your mouth shut," Santana piped up nonchalantly.

Rachel scowled at no one in particularly, and Puck decided to join in the bickering. "It's not that you sing bad, just that you sing all the damn time."

Mike and Tina, taking a break from their make out session, nodded in agreement, but Santana spoke up again. "Not just that, but your _arrogance_ and the fact that you are probably the most _conceited_ person I've ever seen, make it all the more worse every time you open that big beak of yours."

"Oh please, like you're so selfless and concerned," Rachel bit back, rolling her eyes. Quinn exchanged a sideways glance with Santana, their eyes locking for only a moment before the Latina continued to bicker with the shorter girl.

"I may not be jumping at the opportunity to help people out, and maybe sometimes I sit back and do what's best for me instead of the group, but at least when I open my mouth it doesn't sound like 'me me me' all the time," Santana answered calmly. "And sure you're brutally honest sometimes, like me, but at least when I tell people what I think of them, I do it without complimenting myself in the process."

"I do _not_!" Rachel squealed.

"I feel like we're in a zoo!" Kurt yelled out angrily, and at that everyone began yelling at Rachel or Santana or Kurt or even Quinn, which didn't really make any sense to her, considering that she'd been sitting there quietly the entire time.

"Whoa, whoa! Guys! What's going on?" Mr. Shue yelled above everyone at some point.

"I'm going to have to pick up all of their slack during sectionals, because I'm the _only_ one who is actually trying to improve my voice!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I think the problem here is that Rachel won't shut up," Santana offered up.

Quinn watched as more people spoke up to Mr. Shue, who just shook his head and went to the board to write something down. She found her eyes sticking to a certain Latina, who was in another heated discussion with Rachel. Her eyebrows were wrinkled together, and her arms crossed over her chest, which only made Quinn look down at the breasts resting on her chest. _What do they feel like? I'm sure they're as soft as any pillow. I'd much rather sleep on them anyway._

Quinn began to imagine the things she could do to Santana's breasts, and eventually had to tear away her gaze as her skin flushed redder and redder. Santana glanced over at her, smirking slightly at Quinn's reddened skin. She leaned over to the blonde and muttered, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

_Oh, shit, she knew I was staring at her boobs!_

Quinn blushed even redder and bit her lip, looking down at her lap. Santana nudged her softly and hazel eyes met brown ones. They spent a little too long staring into each other's eyes before they were knocked back into what was going on.

"Quinn, Santana, Rachel and Mercedes, for your song you'll be starting here, here, here and here," he gestured around the room pointing out the places as if he were standing on the stage. Coach Sue had rented out the Auditorium for the entire week, even though Sectionals were on Saturday.

"We know, Mr. Shue, you went over it yesterday," Mercedes told him with a quick roll of her eyes.

"Well we need to have this embedded in our memories by Saturday, so I'll go over it until I'm sure everyone is listening," he said firmly, looking at Santana who was absentmindedly messing with her nails. She looked up and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Like I said before, everyone needs to pick up their own slack and start _working_," Rachel growled at Quinn, Santana and Mercedes.

"Oh shut your big ole pie hole, Rachel," Santana snapped.

That's pretty much how the rest of Glee went. Mr. Shue got in a quick word, and then Rachel and Santana fought and fought. Quinn couldn't complain though, Santana was _hot_ when she was angry.

That's part of the reason why she texted Rachel right after school that she couldn't hang out that afternoon. When Rachel asked why, she went with "I'm not feeling so great.", when in reality, she was going to text Santana and have the Latina come hang out with her.

**To Santana- Wuchu up to?**

**From Santana- You know, the usual, coming up with incredibly articulate insults to give Rachel tomorrow. You?**

Quinn rolled her eyes, although she didn't doubt what Santana claimed she was doing.

**To Santana- I canceled hanging out with Rach.**

**From Santana- Did you now?**

**To Santana- Now what are you doing?**

**From Santana- Coming over!**

Quinn bit her lip to hold back the smile that was growing on her face.

**To Santana- That's more like it!**

**From Santana- See you soon! Xx**

Quinn beamed at her phone before jumping into her bathroom to freshen up after the school day.

Santana, of course, didn't bother to knock one her front door, and by the time Quinn left the bathroom, the Latina was sitting on her bed happily. "That was fast," Quinn teased, but she couldn't pretend to be any less happy than the other girl.

"I was eager," Santana answered with a shrug. "Why'd you cancel with Rach?"

"Because I'd much rather hang out with you than her," Quinn admitted bashfully. Santana smiled widely at her.

"That's good to know!" Santana piped up. "What excuse did you give her?"

"That I didn't feel very good." Quinn shrugged.

Santana wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I can make you feel much better..."

Quinn flushed bright red and felt herself suddenly aroused. "Can you?"

Santana's eyes darkened, and Quinn felt a burning in the insides of her thighs. Suddenly, though, Santana's phone rung out. The Latina blinked, her eyes slightly lighter than they were an moment before. She answered her cell, looking a little annoyed. Quinn couldn't blame her.

"Yeah?" she snapped. Then her eyes widened slightly. "Oh. Hola, Abuela."

Santana locked eyes with Quinn, who tried to read the other girl's thoughts. Quinn had always known that Santana loved her Abuela a lot, but that she was a harsh woman. She was very religious and conservative. _Like my parents._ _Oh._

Suddenly things began to click in Quinn's mind. Her parents were going to _kill_ her for going on a date with a girl, or for being gay, or anything like that. Santana's Abuela would kill the younger Latina. And yet, they were going out on a date on Friday.

Panic set in, but Quinn did her best to not show it. She wasn't going to chicken out on something that she had wanted for as long as she could remember just because of her parents, who wouldn't be around to know anyway.

Santana's conversation in Spanish seemed to come to a close in a few minutes. "Si, si, Abuelita. Adios."

"What did she want?" Quinn asked carefully.

"She just wanted to know where I was," Santana answered just as carefully. Quinn nodded, ending the discussion.

None of this was going to be easy, she realized suddenly. She may have finally gotten what she wanted, and she may be going out on a date with the one girl she's wanted forever, but it wasn't going to be easy.

Not one bit.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked.**

**Please review!**

**Follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana!**

**Free feel to PM me or review on Twitter if reviewing isn't your thing!**

**:)**


End file.
